Asking Too Much
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Post ROTF. Sam's changing and it all began in Egypt. Unfortunately, his changes are just the beginning of a horrifying sequence of events. A more sinister enemy forces both factions to finally... Full Summary inside! Slash! Rating may go up.
1. The Aftermath

Asking Too Much

Summary: Post ROTF. Sam's changing; it began after he was brought back to life in Egypt. Unfortunately, his changes are just the beginning of a horrifying sequence of events. As a more sinister enemy forces both factions to finally set aside their difference and work for a better future. Slash. Allspark!Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme.

* * *

It was 10 hours after Egypt that we find NEST soldiers and semi-repaired Autobots outside Ratchet's Medical Bay in Diego Garcia, waiting anxiously of any news about Sam's condition. As it was, as they were leaving Cairo on the C-17's readied for them, that Sam crashed, his body failing him. So with him dying once again, so did the impact of the sacrifice he made for them, finally hit them. There was a flurry of panicked action as trained filed medics loaded him into Ratchet's Alt mode hoping to stabilize him long enough until they get to Diego Garcia. On the way to Diego Garcia, the sensitive audios of the Autobots heard Sam flat line at least 5 times. The humans knew it too as they heard their Cybertronian compatriots internal gears clank around in anger or their cooling fans kicking in higher than normal.

Mikaela sat over a sitting Bumblebee in his Mech form. His internal cooling fans never turned off and his gears were all in overdrive since Sam first flat lined in the C-17. His entire frame was shaking unable to control himself. He was angry, sad and a whole set of other emotions as over and over, Sam's death and his body's crashing replayed in his CPU. He was supposed to protect the boy and he failed miserably. Nobody blames him and that made things worse for him. He cared for Sam because he was his friend and because Bumblebee felt that Sam was his brother in everything but Energon. They've gone through a lot of things and Sam did a lot for all of them. His death and crashing will be forever burned into his processors and optics. He could never forgive himself even if no one blames him.

Mikaela just stared on ahead, dried tear tracks could clearly be seen on her cheeks. She felt empty, like a big hole was bored through her chest. Ever since she met Sam, she hadn't been happier in her whole life. He loved her for her, and she loved him honestly, truthfully. But as she sat on that plane while she watched her Autobot friends tense up that 1st time she knew they just weren't meant to be. True, she had never felt more loved than when she was with Sam but… They loved each other too much, she knew, and she also knew that they'll just hurt each other in the end.

'_Samuel James Witwicky, I love you. Once you wake up, not if but when you do, I'll tell you. I hope that you'll understand. They've once said, "Too much love will kill you." It's too true for us. One day you'll find that one person for you. You'll love that person as much as you'll resent the fact that you did love them. And I think I know who that person will be._' Mikaela thought as she weathered through the deluge of tears and the wave after wave of sadness that washed over her. Bumblebee held up his servo and used one of his fingers to caress her back, trying to soothe her. They were the closest to Sam after all that time since their first encounter with Cybertronians. They had no one else, except Sam and each other.

Arcee and her two other, surprisingly alive, components were somewhat repaired in courtesy of Jolt, in Diego Garcia, sat with everyone else. She almost died getting Sam to Optimus. She watched the boy as she and her two other components were pulled aside, hastily repaired by the humans on the field. She watched with morbid fascination as the boy went straight to Optimus. As a femme, she knew _those_ kind of things that no man or mech can understand. They, specifically Optimus, dragged the boy into a war that was, at that time, not his own. It was Optimus that launched the All Spark in the first place. It was Optimus who just somehow couldn't let go and kept pulling the boy, who let himself be pulled into their war. Deeper and deeper Sam sank into the war that, he craved normality. But as she watched him willingly veer off a path that lead to normality and chose the path of danger that too few people choose, it stunned her. Watching those that loved and care for him cry out in agony, she felt her spark hurt like never before. She barely knew the human and yet she felt even worse than the time that she lost her 4th component at the battle of Tygar Pax. She watched as Ironhide and Ratchet renew their vigor, enhancing their strength through anger, attacking Decepticons left and right. The Decepticons didn't have chance and Megatron took a slagging worthy of any Decepticon can dish out.

And yet it was Sam that the femme couldn't take her optics off of. As a femme they had a stronger connection to the Well of All Sparks, psychics in the closest human terms. And even as the humans declared Sam dead, she felt through the haze of pain from her spark that it wasn't over yet. A spectrum of light unseen by human eyes surrounded the boy. A burst of familiar and comforting energy burst through her and every Cybertronian near enough as Sam woke from death. Her spark jumped erratically in her chassis, it felt like meeting Optimus Prime for the first time all over again or the one time that her Creators took her to the Allspark to ask for a new spark to be her sibling. It felt like she was in the presence of regal descent or an entity of the All Spark's level.

After the battle, she had almost forgotten about it but as Sam's body crashed, unable to sustain itself, she remembered clearer than ever. She along with all her compatriots kept vigil on the boy who sacrificed too much for too little. As each time he flat lined, they all felt a little more frightened. They were all warriors and have seen their fair share of deaths but loosing Sam was too surreal and too frightening for all of them.

Jolt, a mech who, in terms, had the most expertise in field repairs, aside from Ratchet and Ironhide, sat to the side. He had only landed just hours before Optimus' untimely off-lining and joined the fray in Egypt. He hadn't had the time to know the human boy, Sam. But even he was affected by the boy's system failure. He had watched from the sidelines in Egypt, protecting Arcee and some humans from stray shots or Decepticons. He watched the boy veer off his formation with the three other humans, unafraid of being hit. Then Megatron came after the boy. Something inside Jolt's spark wrenched at the sight of the towering, powerful form of the former Lord High Protector go after the boy. The boy died, he died, his body failing him as the shock of the blast from Megatron's fusion Cannon that most mechs can't get walk away unscathed and the fall that it caused. It was completely normal but then, to all of their astonishment, the boy woke up from death and lived once more, re-sparking their fallen leader aiding to their victory. A rush of something came from his spark at that moment but didn't have the time to ponder on it as the Fallen took prey. Still in stupor he did what Ratchet asked of him without conscious. The boy… they boy gave them their hope back. And hope was a concept he never believed in after the start of the war. He didn't know who the boy was but he'd be slagging sure to get to know the boy, to know his story with the Autobots. He wanted to thank the boy who gave him back his hope. And it can only be done if the boy survives. He prays, '_Primus, I know that I haven't prayed to you to a too long a time. Too many vorns have passed since I've stopped believing in you but please. Please help Sam. He might not be one of us right now but in heart he already is. You've decreed it that he should be the one to help us so please help him._'

Leo, Simmons, Skids and Mudflap sat together. Even the ever annoying, ever noisy and ever fighting twins were silent. They all doubted Sam on their whole journey. And yet he came through for everyone. They heard from the others, the kid was clinically dead for 5 minutes before he surged up form death's grip back into life. From stillness to full out charge to Optimus Prime, the kid reactivated the fallen leader seconds after he himself came back to life. They were the biggest doubters out of all of those gathered there. Sam was an awkward kid, an enigma all on his own. It's the reason they couldn't understand him. They couldn't see the hope he saw, couldn't understand where he took courage from, and couldn't understand how he could just keep on going. But there was one thing they could understand, they and everyone else on earth should be dead right now, if not for him.

Sideswipe had come months after Mission City and knew Sam fairly well. The kid was unique to say the least. Sure he was intimidated of Ironhide, who wouldn't be, but he was NEVER scared of him. He liked pranks, a human after his own spark if he could say so himself. He was one of the few living beings that haven't angered the Hatchet yet and many of them doubt he ever will too. He genuinely cares for all of them, the big-ass giant alien robots, but he wanted nothing more than to live a life of normalcy, a fairly impossible act after Egypt… if he survives this that is… No, Sideswipe couldn't think like that but he still couldn't quite believe everything that had happened in the span of 3 human days. It was all too surreal. It's like waking up next to Sunstreaker back in Cybertron, greeting his little brother, Red Alert and his sparkmate, Inferno. Like he was just getting ready for a normal day at Cybertron, going to the Energon Refineries and their war never happened. But that was not true, this is what is true. His twin, his sparkmate and his little brother, Red Alert and his own sparkmate, Inferno was still somewhere in space. Cybertron was as good as dead without the Allspark and the war has been going on for thousands of vorns already. Sam… he was just another casualty if he dies… '_No, Sideswipe. Get real. He'll be alright. We all still need him… I need him… he's… he's my little brother now as well and… Primus, if you can still hear me… Don't let Sam die. Please._' Everything was all too surreal that it was awe-inspiring and terribly unnerving at the same time. To think an organic, not even a fraction of their lifespan, power or advancement could do so much that they could never possibly even hope to. He wasn't dumb, he had to be smart if he could pull pranks of his scale, but Sideswipe just knew there was something more to the human than meets the optics. It will probably come in time but he's slagging sure that whatever will happened, he doesn't think that any of them are prepared for it...

Ironhide and Will had the closest human-autobot relationship aside from Sam and Bumblebee; there was quite a difference then from now. Ever since Sarah died and Annabelle being a permanent fixture in Will's life, he and Ironhide were closer, much, much closer. The events at Egypt… they were shaken up pretty bad, Will more than Ironhide. Tough as nails, Ironhide as his name implies was all wound up from all that had happened. Optimus Prime, his commanding Officer, his friend even before the war, had offlined. That in of itself had shaken him up. But when Will received that call to go to Egypt with a hope of bringing Optimus back online again, he didn't hesitate. But… the boy, one they dragged almost unwillingly into their war, had also offlined, destroying his hope, angering him even more. He and Ratchet shot down Decepticon after Decepticon, in almost blind rage. True, he was closer to William than Bumblebee is to Sam but all of them cared for the boy who didn't hesitate to sacrifice even his life in Mission City and even more so now in Egypt where he did die. Anger, despair and a sense of hopelessness conquered his mind until he saw he saw the boy crossing the last few steps in the courtyard to Optimus. And by Primus, Optimus returned to life. The boy truly did risk everything this time, prematurely leaving the world of the living even, and in the end, they won, they saved the planet. A boy, unwillingly dragged into their war saved their afts just by being there, by believing in them. Now, they'll repay that belief by standing by him, as long as he lives. In the end, they will eventually lose him but as long as he lives they will all stand by him.

Out of those shaken up the most, Will was one of the worst. Ever since Mission City, he couldn't help but blame himself for dragging the kid in deeper. He is a soldier and he… he was just a kid back then and he's a kid still. '_**You're a soldier now!**_' He hears his own voice shouting to Sam. Was it that the reason why he chose to run to Optimus, into danger or was it something else? '_No Sacrifice, No Victory._' He really wasn't sure to hate or be grateful for that motto. It's because of that motto they won two of their greatest battles against the Decepticons but it's also because of that motto that he's so shaken up now. The kid died while he was supposed to be under his protection. Sam died as he tried to revive him. Ultimately, he felt it was his own fault why the kid was inside Ratchet's Med Bay. Ultimately, he felt as though he was the one who killed the kid not Megatron. Ironhide felt Will's feelings through their bond and placed a comforting servo on his back and sent feelings of comfort and reassurance through the bond. Will just gave Ironhide a tired smile and leaned further into Ironhide's hold.

Physically, aside from Arcee, Optimus was the worse off of the Autobots. His prior damages from his offlining weren't repaired yet. And the new ones that he acquired defeating the Fallen, Megatron and Starscream were not even attended to. He simply refused to be repaired by Jolt or Ironhide and even Ratchet, when they landed Diego Garcia Ratchet moved to repair Optimus while the humans placed Sam in his Med Bay, Optimus rather stubbornly refused.

To those who were emotional wrecks, other than Will, who saw Sam as maybe a little brother or someone under his direct command that he gave a kamikaze order to, Mikaela, obviously as Sam's girlfriend, and Bumblebee, who was supposed to be Sam's guardians, Optimus was the worst of all of them. There were not many words that could describe his feelings yet his emotions were a thousand and one. He had long acknowledged his more than platonic feelings for the boy. There was no mistake as his spark leaps in joy whenever Sam was physically close, like when he climbs on Optimus' shoulder or servo. Whenever he doesn't see the boy, his spark aches. In their talk in the cemetery, Optimus hurt inside when he saw the fear and anger in Sam's eyes. But as a Prime, as a "giant alien robot," as the person that dragged Sam into their war, Optimus knew he had to distance himself. But when Megatron dared him to let Sam die for their race's survival, Optimus never hesitated, though logic still hid his true words, his feelings shone through. There was not a thing Optimus wouldn't do for Sam. And if recent events are used as evidence, Sam would do anything for Optimus as well. By account of Mikaela and Bumblebee, Sam was driven, not only by the urgings of the All Spark in his head, but a want, a need to have Optimus back. They both stated that Sam was desolate, so devoid of life that they feared, if the Decepticons wouldn't kill him, he'd off himself. But when Jetfire old them of the Matrix of Leadership, Sam's eyes lit up, that hope flared in him. To Mikaela and Bumblebee, the feeling of elation from Sam was infectious. Even when they all felt all hope was lost, Sam found it in himself to believe. It was within that belief that Optimus, though at that time still dead, and Sam knew in their hearts and sparks, minds and processors, that in the very core of their being they knew.

Optimus felt his spark lurch as memories of feelings, emotions and KNOWLEDGE when he was still in the darkness of death, waiting. Though so far apart, both their species and time, their very essences were intertwined. Long before Sam's race even started, Optimus was built and sparked for Sam. As much as Sam, millions of years and light years apart from Optimus, Sam was born for Optimus. Optimus knew, how, he didn't know, that Sam knew. Their connection was blessed by Primus and their essence thrives off of each other. But for now as long as Sam lay inside that Med Bay, Optimus will stay at vigil. The connection was there but they were not bonded, not yet at least because he did not know what was happening in that Med Bay. The silence and solemnity of everyone around him only enhanced the warring voices in his processors. Logic struggled against emotion under his still drawn battle mask. If any Decepticon even comes near Diego Garcia at that moment, they would be slagged to the pits to never come back.

Then finally, the Med Bay doors opened after so long, the sight that greeted them were all of the Medical staff of NEST looking haggard but triumphant. Ratchet soon followed after, his stance proud, his optics shining, his faceplates arranged in a way that was smiling.

"Samuel is alive and stable." Ratchet announced. Relief was palpable amongst all those who stood vigil.

But among those who kept vigil that night, there were 2 that had not mingled with the others and just stayed among themselves. Watching as friends of their son wait for him to come out of this ordeal alive, they've made their decision. He said to them to let him go and they will. The events in Egypt proved that with them Sam was most likely to get hurt more. They have to. They have to turn their backs on him, to walk away and never look back. It WILL hurt for all of them, more so to Sam since he'll never know the reason why but some things must be done. Because for Sam, their son, they would do anything and they knew it'll just break their son to pieces if they died in the crossfire of the war. If they left him behind, make him think that they don't want anything to do with him anymore and just leave Tranquility altogether and just disappear; they hope Sam would be in a better situation. Egypt proved it and they were just a danger to their son and living with the military would just have the same repercussions should they die in the crossfire. To love someone, they'd have to let go at some point and it's better if they let go now than later when things would be harder.

* * *

**Hi! It's EmInArEvOl again! I know, I know. Stupid right? Didn't even finish or even half way through any of my other fics then I start this. It's ShiningGalaxy's fault I tell you. She's the one that pulled me in to this fandom and HELL I'm loving it! Anyways I'd have to say I'm an irregular updater so just believe in me that I'll pull this through ok? **

**Now here's some questions: Though I'd go through with the plan to have Sam's parents leave him how would you like it to happen? I won't poll it but give me some suggestions here. I'm scratching my head of what I'm going to do.  
**

**Here's some trivia for this. Jazz will live again. And oh by the Pit… AUTOCONS?**

**And please please please! I'm begging to you and Primus! Please! So that I can update faster!  
**

**Press this button and review!  
**


	2. Waking Up and Leaving Everything Behind

Asking Too Much

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme.

* * *

Away from the land of the living, Sam dreamed. _There was laughter and smiles everywhere he looked. The NEST soldiers all had their weapons tucked away in storage and their families there laughing, playing, and hugging. His parents weren't there though and they never will be. His beautiful Mikaela sat on Bumblebee's shoulder, laughing and smiling up at him at his higher perch on HIS shoulder, on Optimus' shoulder. Sam looked left and right; he spotted Jazz together with two other mechs that had police colors. An echo sounded through Sam's mind, 'Prowl and Bluestreak, his sparkmate and their sparkling, their child.' Ironhide had Annabelle in his careful servos but was tossing her up in the air while Will stood on the ground looking up his partner and his daughter, he had a huge smile painted on his face. Ratchet was sitting down with a beautiful red femme cradling a small bundle in her hands and Ratchet peeking in on the bundle with gentle optics. Sideswipe, who had changed into a red paintjob, sat cuddling to another mech that looked similar to him but had a yellow paintjob. On his stabilizing servo's upper "legs" was another red mech cuddled to another red mech. It looked like a peaceful family setting. In the far off distance, she could see Arcee and two of her components letting the army women ride them around. In the skies Sam sees Starscream and his trinemates play around with a group of 5 other fliers and the other fliers of the Decepticons. On the ground intermingled amongst humans Autobots were the Decepticons, their optics all had a soft look to them. Sam looked closely and saw their Decepticon Insignia redesigned to have a softer look._

_Optimus moved facing towards another mech that was slightly taller than he. Silver plating glinting in the sunlight, purple optics and a gentle smile, it was Megatron. His former sharp dentas, removed. His claws, replaced with normal servos. 'Brother, let my brother-in-law down every once in a while. I doubt he'd want to stay there for too long. Even Ironhide and Bumblebee let William and Mikaela down from their shoulders to join in on the fun.' Megatron said in an amused tone. The shoulder Sam was on shuddered in silent laughter and his mind filled with the mirth and happiness from his bonded. Optimus turned his head ever so slightly to look at his bonded straight to the face and said, 'I'll never let you down Sam, never again.' And Sam blinks as another echo sounded through his mind, 'This is your fate. This is the prophesy. Danger will come. A dark force shall rise. A race that was once one but divided in two, now those two must learn. Time to put grudges past and push forth a future that is bright and true. As Primus has decreed it. So it shall be.'_

Sam opens his eyes, blearily taking in his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Optimus by his bedside, he was probably on a berth since he was up to Optimus' waist. Sam remembers what dream-Optimus said to him in his dream and said to Optimus, voice croaking. "You've never let me down, not even once. I'm the let down here." Sam's said hoarsely. Optimus was startled out of his self-depreciating thoughts at Sam's words. "Sam, you're awake. Let me hail Ratchet so that they can check on you." Optimus said opening his comm. link.

:: Optimus to Ratchet. ::

:: Sir? ::

:: Sam's awake. ::

:: I'll be there in a few nano-kliks. ::

Optimus turned his gaze back to Sam, who lifted his arm to cover his eyes. "Sam, what… what did you mean?" Optimus asked, as he had heard Sam's sudden answer to what he knew was his inner thoughts. Sam put down his hand and was quiet, thinking of what to tell Optimus, unsure if he should. His decision was taken from him though as Ratchet rushed in his alt-form, coming out of him were several human medics. "Prime, I'd like you to go out for a while." Ratchet asked Optimus. The human medics climbed onto the berth and started to check on Sam's vitals. Optimus looked conflicted whether or not to follow his CMO's request. Ratchet sensed his hesitation and brandished his wrench, ready to throw at a moment's notice. "Optimus, you may be my Prime but if you stay for one more astrosecond here, I won't be banging out the dent I'll be giving you." Ratchet threatened and chuckled when his leader left rather quickly.

Ratchet took a moment to think for himself before joining the others to examine Sam's condition. He'd known Optimus' feelings for the boy, much like how he knew Ironhide's to Will even before they realized it. Being bonded as long as he had been, he knows a lot about love, specially, when it came to the love between sparkmates. Thinking of sparkmates, he'd been worrying to what had happened to his own. He shook himself out of his thoughts; his own beloved one wouldn't want him thinking like this. His femme is a resilient one and is still somewhere in the darkness of space, after all he ain't dead yet.

Activating his scanners, he scanned Sam as he neared him. They'd done a very good job on operating him if he says so himself. Sam, though he had lived again after being clinically dead for the very least 5 minutes didn't mean that all his injuries healed instantly as well. When they'd had taken Sam into his alt-mode back in the C-17, he'd ran his most intrusive scans that weren't harmful to humans. What he had seen made Ratchet regret ever seeing it. Sam had numerous internal injuries, a subdural bleeding in a tight spot, his lungs were crushed and at least 10 of his ribs were broken. Not even counting the number of other broken bones. It was a miracle that Sam had managed to walk to Optimus, pit to even stand up at all. Everything that had happened after Sam's "death" was nothing short of an impossible miracle. They'd had yet to hear Sam's part on all of what had happened but Ratchet knows that it won't be something they'd expect. He'd already had the time to repair all of the Autobots and had a long talk with Arcee. From what he understood, there were forces outside of the living that was at work at that time. Cybertronians in general believed in a divine being, Primus, who they had proof that actually existed unlike human gods. But this is another matter altogether, it might've been this world's deities were at work or their own, which he much rather believe anyways, it doesn't quite matter. Whatever was at work at that time wasn't done yet. There was still energy residues inside Sam's body, energy so close to Allspark energy and with so much in amount, Ratchet was wondering why none of their gadgets turned into drones.

The humans were satisfied with what they'd found, Sam was perfectly healthy, well for someone who was still recovering that is, except for a few things that were off. Ratchet had promised them that he'd take care of it, since in their theory whatever had brought him back to life had connection to their Autobot allies. With not much conversation between Sam and the human medics, they finished their jobs quickly and left the Med Bay nodding to Ratchet acknowledging that they can't do anymore than the physical that they'd just performed. All the while Sam didn't say a thing, he waited for them to explain how he is and when he saw the human medics leave, he knew that Ratchet would be the one to explain.

"Sam, you've been out cold for 4 human days, not including the almost 7 hour long surgery you had while you were unconscious. You got quite a good beating from Egypt; of course it's a bit of an understatement. As you know, you had been dead in Egypt approximately 5 minutes and 49 seconds before you surged back to life. True, you had lived but it was by pure miracle that you even managed to stand up." Ratchet started as he observed Sam's obviously calm countenance. He wasn't on any kind of sedative and at any normal time Sam was nervous and fidgety at his best. Yet he seemed so calm right now and his eyes held a lot more knowledge than someone who was as young and as inexperienced as Sam.

"By all accounts you should have stayed dead or even if you were alive stayed down for the count. Your whole body was broken in such a way that even I was astonished when we took a look at you when you crashed while we were getting back. Sam, you had flatlined at least 5 times in my alt-mode while we tried to reach Diego Garcia as fast as possible. In the operating table you flatlined one too many times for any of our likings. Do you understand that Sam? You should be, by all accounts be dead." Ratchet said in a voice that sounded that he didn't quite believe even in himself. Sam just nodded his head. That much he already knew. Gripping the bed covers, he felt something stirring inside of him. A feeling of something ancient flowed through his blood and ancient whisperings were going on in is head. He knew that nobody could know. Not yet anyway.

"Sam…" Ratchet almost sounded exasperated but Sam understood. Ratchet was desperate. He had almost died on them again and as much as he didn't think so, they needed him. Things were reversed right now and Sam couldn't help but frown. Ratchet didn't know what was going on inside Sam's head and assumed that Sam understood with the severe frown that marred Sam's face.

"Sam… I had detected an… _anomaly_ in you… I didn't explain it to the other medics but you have trace amounts of spark energy contained in you, not just any spark energy but what I think is All Spark energy. I don't know what this means, and I _know_ how much you will dislike this, but I ask you to stay with us and don't go back to America. I fear that something may happen to you. With the Fallen gone Megatron will truly take up the mantle of leadership and he might hunt you down for killing his master, reviving Optimus or a number of other things. You're probably on top of his hit list along with Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Omega Supreme. That and what if that energy inside of you reacts? There are so many possibilities that risk you and everybody around you. It… would probably safer for you to permanently stay here." Ratchet stopped by then. Sam looked so glum and just… angry. Ratchet sighed, a human trait he picked up, and that perfectly fit many different emotions. Things would probably get complicated. They were all stubborn and Sam more so. He'd already sent his point across, back in when Optimus talked with Sam in the cemetery. He didn't have the exact details but Bumblebee had elaborated enough that he knew that Sam wouldn't comply immediately in his request. And as if on cue, Sam clenched his fists gripping the blanket on top of him and had a constipated look on him.

"Ratchet…. I~ I understand…" said Sam, his voice quivering at the emotions behind his words. He bit down his lip trying not to shout out loud his frustration of having his choices taken away from him. Sure he wanted that dream to happen but at what cost? His only chance left at normality? No, being normal was over-rated. Things had to change so that everything would be better… But... Sam couldn't help but feel as though he was SO different now… He… he'd done the impossible not once but twice… Even though Sam knew that the Autobots cared for him, he couldn't help but feel scared. The Autobots, they were still Military in their own way so is the rest of their allies the NEST. Sam felt that he was a danger the more that he thought of it. If he goes back to the U.S. he'd be a danger not just because the Decepticons have him in their top hit list but also… Sam just swallowed the sobs that threatened to escape him. "I~I know…. I'm a freak now aren't I? If… if I go back to the U.S. I'd be a danger to everyone because of that energy inside me right? Y-You need to keep an eye on me s-so that you can get to me faster if-if it wants to go boom or _if-if_ I ever g-go r-_rogue_. So that I won't be a d-danger to e-everyone right?" But then Sam couldn't stop his sobs. It was irrational; his mind told him, the part where the All Spark had taken residence in, but the irrational part of him couldn't help but feels like he's just a tool, a tool for war now. Like he was something they'd picked off the streets and could as easily throw back.

Ratchet looked stunned. Sam…. Sam thought that they'd… no, he had to correct this. He quickly but carefully scooped up Sam to his Servos and held him to his chassis near his spark, holding him like a child. "Sam, never think that… We'd never hurt you. You're special to us. You've saved our afts and the rest of the world's afts just by being there, just by believing in us. I'm just saying that you have to stay here to keep YOU safe from the rest of the world, not the other way around. If the humans knew or if the Decepticons would stoop so low, they'd get you and use you for their own grand ambitions. Optimus and I or any other of the bots right here and now would sooner damn this world than hurt you." Ratchet said that and then made a series of clicks and whirs that was… comforting.

"Sam, never doubt us and never think that we'll treat you as if you're something dangerous. You- you're someone that is irreplaceable, someone we'd die for gladly if the need ever arises. You're no some object that we can just pick out of the streets and as quickly throw back out. Sam, I promise to you, on the name of Primus and our most holy vow in Cybertron. All the Autobots and I, will stand by you until your time comes. There won't be a thing that will make us turn our backs to you, that would make us betray and abandon you. You're more precious to us now than all the glory we'd receive in defeating the 'Cons." Sam continued to sob until he calmed down considerably. He whispered his thanks to the medic with a watery smile. He still doubted a lot of things but he was sure that Ratchet was telling the truth.

"Now, Sam, I need you to tell me what had happened while you were dead. I know, you were dead, but Arcee, as a femme is our closest equivalent to a psychic sensed, what she had guessed was, holy power and aura surrounding you before you surged up from death." Ratchet said in a slow matter, careful of Sam's reaction whatsoever. Sam looked a little stunned that the Primes even allowed such a thing to be seen.

"The Dynasty of the Primes, the first 7 Primes came to me while I was dead. They told me… they told me what to do to revive Optimus using the Matrix. They'd said that they have been watching me for a long, long time. That I had fought for Optimus, their last descendent with courage and honor. They said to merge the Matrix with his spark and something about it has always been my destiny." Sam almost babbled, back to his old self. Ratchet stood a little stunned. By Primus, the boy has spoken with the Primes of old. The puzzle that, which is Sam's connection to the Cybertronian race grew more and more confusing as each event passes. "S-Sam… Are you sure that it WAS the Dynasty of the Primes and how do you know about them?" Ratchet asked a little unsure. They were right, powers unknown were at work. The Dynasty of the Primes was known to only show themselves to Mechs that deserved to become either a Prime or a Lord High Protector. "Yes, Jetfire told us about them and I recognized them from the remains that we found in the mountains of Petra." Sam said a little worried that they'd actually… and his face must've looked like he was terrified. Ratchet quickly followed up Sam's statement. "No, there's nothing to worry about. It's just that the Dynasty of the Primes hadn't spoken to anyone for vorns now, specially the ones that you mentioned. They are… sacred to us. They were the very first of the Cybertronians, direct creations of Primus as stories say. I… believe you. There's no other force that can be powerful enough to have brought you back alive… Yes, that must be it. That must be the energy anomaly reading I got from you. All Spark energy, I must need a check up on my own processor, what was I _thinking_!" Ratchet continued to mumble to himself, trying to convince himself but he wasn't having much success.

Sam cast a slightly pitying glance at the Medic; Ratchet was probably frying his processors by the bomb he dropped. But by that reaction alone, he knew that he didn't need to tell the Medic dream he had while asleep. "Still I ask that you stay here. The Decepticons might think otherwise and might, in an off-chance, think that you're the All Spark or something. There were a lot of Decepticons near your area when you woke up from death and Arcee told me that even though she and Jolt were that far away she felt the shockwave of energy with the same consistency as the All Spark's energy surge from you. She theorized that the energy that fired off from you was probably what saved her. I am inclined to believe her after hearing your side of things." Ratchet said, still sounding like he was convincing himself. Sam kept quiet. Even he was confused. There were a lot of holes with what he knew but with the comforting pressure of the All Spark's presence in his mind, he knew that no one was ready yet to know that the All Spark still lives and will probably bring on an unexpected change.

Time Skip, Scene Change

Sam was allowed to rest alone for the rest of the day. The news of his waking up spread throughout the base and a lot of people were happy. Well discounting some grumps like one Theodore Galloway. The man hadn't stopped complaining and threatening the NEST operatives and Autobots, particularly Will Lennox amongst the humans.

"And further more! I will not only have this WHOLE mini-army disbanded and have your space creep friends packing back into space but I'm going to have that kid placed into our hands. And when we do, I'll get the President to erase his very identity like he never existed! I'll…" Galloway never got to finish his statement as he was swept off into the servos of Bumblebee that had his battle mask drawn.

"You'd have to go through ALL of us first Director Galloway. And I'm afraid that also means the NEST operatives and ALL of the Autobots." General Morshower told the annoying Secretary. The other Autobots had their battle masks drawn as well; their weapons ready with Optimus up front and center both his Energon swords drawn, ready to strike down anyone in their way. Soldiers all around them also had their guns drawn and trained to Galloway. "You'd never understand it Director Galloway. You've never been to a battle field, not even counting battles with Decepticons. This KID, not even half your age has been. This KID has more heart and courage that you could EVER muster up, _SIR_. I DOUBT that you'd ever run into the LINE OF FIRE to save the VERY people that dragged you into a WAR that never was your own IN THE FIRST PLACE. That KID saved the whole world that day Director and the PIT we'll let you get to him before killing ALL of us NEST." Lennox said fervently. He had tears coming down his cheeks. Just thinking that just a few days ago, if the kid hadn't come through, he would never have seen his baby girl ever again or that he'll never have the chance to stay longer with Ironhide. And that… the kid… he cares for him much like most of the Autobots does. There was no explaining it; they need Sam, more than they need the rest of the world. Right now, most if not ALL of the NEST operatives would sooner damn the rest of the world other than their own families than to just abandon the kid that saved the collective asses of the whole world.

"I'll get you… I'LL GET ALL OF YOU! Sooner or later, you are ALL going to crawl back to me begging. Now put me down you giant piece of scrap metal!" Galloway shouted as he squirmed in Bumblebee's hold. Optimus just nodded to the scout and Bumblebee reluctantly let go of the human. Galloway quickly left the hangar and jumped into the helicopter that was readied for him and left. "We're in trouble if he manages to convince the world leaders to do as he pleases." Morshower said to all that was listening. "We need Secretary Keller, sir. He'd be able to help us." Lennox said from his side, standing next to Ironhide.

"Indeed we do. I'll be contacting him ASAP but first, I might need a few things. Certain voice clips that may be available that was said by our dear Director Galloway, for evidence." Morshower looked expectantly to the Autobots. It was Arcee that stepped up and presented a ready copy of voice clips in a USB stick that came out of nowhere. "I thought this would be useful." She said and just rolled away followed by her 2 other components. The other Autobots just nodded their head and transformed into their alt-forms and got out of the hangar to continue with their duties.

In another part of Diego Garcia, in the human barracks, Sam's parents were writing a letter. They both had tears in their eyes but they had determined looks plastered on their faces. They had a plan. They already talked to Secretary Keller and General Morshower. They were going into witness protection program. They were basically going to disappear from the face of the earth until it was safe to come out. They said they understood but tried to convince them otherwise that what they were doing was wrong. They couldn't just leave Sam like they were planning to, it would hurt Sam more than they'd ever predict. But Sam had inherited his stubbornness from his parents and Sam was already hard to convince otherwise. They were going to spend a day with Sam then by first light the next day they would have left and hidden somewhere in the world, names changed and possibly had their physical appearance changed as well. The letter they were writing would hopefully ease up the pain that Sam would go through when they leave. Unlike their original plan, this was better. It would hurt but maybe not as much as it should be. They had heard of the news that Sam was awake and made their way to the Med Bay where Sam was still kept at.

They came there about maybe an hour after Sam woke up after his day long rest. They both had smiles on their faces, no traces of what they were planning to do at all.

"Sweetie… Oh God. I was so worried. I thought that… that, you'd die again and I just couldn't bare it if you did." Judy said while she hugged and kissed her son. Sam let her, he knew but he won't tell.

"Don't worry, I'll go to the kitchen and whip you up some of your favorites and you're not going to stop eating until I say so." Judy quickly left and went straight to the mess hall. She didn't look back as she felt if she did, she'd loose her determination to go through their plan.

Ron stayed by Sam's side silently. Sam looked at his dad and smiled and hugged him the best he could and Ron hugged his son back, with a tighter hold. They'd almost lost him twice, once they already did and now… No, he couldn't think that. They had to spend this day like a normal family, close, loving, TOGETHER.

It had gone without saying but the day went on fantastically. Even though Sam wasn't allowed to leave the Med Bay just spending the day with his parents was enough. Ratchet had come and gone every few hours checking on Sam, making sure he was ok. When he saw that Judy was taking good care of Sam, he let them be.

It was getting closer to dinner and Judy and Ron had to leave as Sam looked as though he was exhausted. "Sammie, we're just going to the mess hall and eat dinner ok? We'll be back soon." Judy said, rather reluctantly. Sam, in his mind, didn't want his parents to go but he knew sooner or later they'd leave. A little more permanently that he'd like. If… if he'd treat this as his goodbye maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Nah. Just go eat then go to bed. You two look pretty exhausted too you know." Sam said in a casual way, trying not to show the hurt in his voice. His parents were leaving him, he didn't know why but he was sure as pit knew he would find out.

"Ok. Bye, Sammie."

"Yeah. Bye, Sam" Ron said after his wife already leaving the Med Bay.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you!" Sam said, still in an almost casual way. Ron and Judy stood frozen on their spot near the Med Bay doors. They both turned back to Sam an with soft smiles, smiles that stirred memories in Sam of looking up at those smile a long, long time ago, when the world was bigger and he was smaller. Smiles that was full of love and care. "We love you too Sam." They said and just left the building altogether.

"I love you." Sam whispered to himself, finally letting the tears that he held back that whole day just free fall.

Exhaustion crept in and Sam went back into the land of dreams. Where he dreamed more and more, learning of what the future would entail and what must be done.

* * *

**Thank you for reading now if you could just...**

**Review... *grins***

**I'm giving out giant cyber chocolate mousses for my birthday **

**IF I get a lot of reviews and I'll try my best to update tomorrow! *wink! wink!***

**if not... well... you'd probably have to wait a few more days...**

**So**

**Press **

**That **

**Button!**

**\/  
**


	3. The Day After and the Dawnbreaking Laugh

Asking Too Much

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme (Red Cross).

_**Notes: I'd like to thank Jewelclaw Lady of Wind for the idea of the witness protection program as I've forgotten to write that on the last chapter. **_

_**I'm also very sorry for the late update… School is getting worse and just getting over my own bad break up with my boyfriend. And I'm sorry that's it so short too.  


* * *

**_

It was bright and early in Diego Garcia when Sam woke up. It was not the shots, shocks and clangs of the busy people and Autobots milling about in an army base that woke him up but the last echoes of the sound of an airplane leaving. There was no denying of the soul searing pain that shook him to his very core. Alone, that single word has brought him to his knees. He was alone; his parents left him like some useless ragdoll. His parents love him, he knew that much but the hole in his heart is burning him with anger and his soul freezes in despair and sadness. Sam just laid his head on his pillows, his tears falling like twin waterfalls but no sound emanated from him.

The human-sized doors to the Med Bay opened to reveal Major Lennox and Mikaela, who with haste ran to Sam who was still crying. Mikaela had tears shining in her eyes as well and had a shimmer of pity in her eyes. When they got to him, he just looked at them and said, "I know. They left right? Don't ask how, I just know." Sam's voice was hollow, almost dead.

"Oh, Sam..." Mikaela gushed and hugged him. She be there for him as much as he'd always been there for all of them.

"Sam, I – I went to their rooms after they left and I found this. I was hoping that they left some things that would indicate that they'd return eventually but all that was left was this letter." Sam took the letter and opened it; Sam immediately noticed the dried tear marks left on the paper. He realized how hard it must have been for his parents to have written this; maybe, just maybe he was wrong in his assumptions and started reading out loud.

_Dear Sam,_

_By the time that you're reading this we've already left. We're sorry Sammy. It's just that it's so hard. Egypt proved just how hard. We, your father and I, we love you so very much. But we've got no place in your world. Please don't think that we've left you because we don't care, don't love you, that we're scared of you or any of that bullshit. But the truth is we do, we love you so much, too much, and that we ARE scared. We're scared FOR you and what would happen to you if something happens to us. _

_With the life you're leading now, the life that seems to be pre-destined just for you, we don't have a place there. You'll always be our son, as much as we'll always be your parents. We're liabilities to you and the Autobots. We know how __**loyal **__you are to your friends, just goes to show how we raised you so well, and how loyal they are to you too. You're a hero Sammy, even if you don't think so. Just like Major Lennox and his men, just like all of the Autobots. They need you more than us, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee specially; they both care very much for you. And we know that if the Decepticons smartened up and took us just like what happened this time, you'll follow. And we know wherever you go, the Autobots would as well. _

_We're liabilities Sam. We're putting you and everyone around you in so much danger. We know what you're thinking and you're no danger to us. In fact, you are a blessing to us, a gift that we cherish so much. We're your parents; we WANT to protect you, to hold you close to us. But we all realized the truth haven't we? Back in Egypt, you __asked__ us to let you go. And right now, no matter how hard it is for us, we are. We're letting you go Sammy. As much as we need you and want you by our side, the world, the Autobots, Optimus Prime needs you more than us. Heaven knows just how many people need you but this place, where you are right now. This is where you belong. _

_The Autobots love you as one of their own. Their love for you can't be measured or compared just as our love for you will last through all of time, no matter how distant __the difference it will be._

_Always with love, _

_Mom and Dad_

Sam while reading the letter let his tears fall for the 2nd time, he read the letter in front of the Autobots and the rest of the crew. Will and Mikaela listened once more to the heart-felt letter along with Leo, Simmons and Robert "Bobby" Epps. They were all crying silently except for the ones who were bawling, namely Leo. All the Autobots had a sad air around them and their gears were clanking around not in anger or irritation but just sadness.

"Creator leavin' their sparklin's… Unbelievable." Ironhide muttered to himself.

"Their cause might be slightly justified but they have no right to – to leave you like this Sam." Sideswipe said in an anguished voice. He was remembering the time when his own creators were taken away from him so many vorns ago at the start of the war when he and Sunstreaker were still reckless to the point of suicide. His creators didn't have a choice and Red Alert was so young still back then barely a sparkling. They didn't want to go but they were gone. Their creators fought to the end for them and Sam… Sideswipe felt a heavy servo on his "shoulders" and looked at Ironhide who was solemn in his contemplations. Ironhide lost both his brothers in the war, he knew what personal loss was like and Sideswipe just nodded in acceptance to his support to him.

Optimus looked to Sam wanting to say something but couldn't. He couldn't because he had no words to say. He knew deep in his spark that there were no words to express what he feels for Sam in this time of need. It just proves that maybe Optimus should start backing off and let Bumblebee a much younger mech, a mech who was closer to Sam take the place of what Optimus had been longing for. If it was coincidence or not, it still had hurt when Bumblebee approached his charged and gently lifted up Sam and held him like a child close to his spark. Sam still crying shook uncontrollably while clutching at Bumblebee's outer plates like a lifeline. Optimus raised his servo as if wanting to say something to Sam but backed down. Everyone noticed this action and with the exception of Ratchet, Ironhide, Will, Mikaela and Bumblebee thought nothing of it, thinking that he might just want to try and comfort Sam but didn't know how to. Those who didn't dismiss it as nothing watched the unusually bright optics of the Autobot faction leader. There was no denying the bone deep sadness that just seems to permeate from those usually lovely optics. Sam watched him in the corner of his eyes; he was still reeling from the revelations unveiled to him.

Sam quieted his sobs as he felt the sensations and heard the whisperings of the All Spark hidden in his body. _Only he is worthy to know, for now. Tell him if you must but not all of it, not yet, anyways._ _Tell him of our presence, tell him of what has been prophesied, but don't tell him all of it. Hide what is the thing that he and you must develop for yourselves. You are our precious one, and he must prove that he deserves to stand by you and not the other way around. We are you but you are not us, when the time comes there will be no us and only you. You shall be their guide, their beacon of hope and Primus help us we will gift you and those who have been chosen the life that others want for them and to return the life too early taken._ Sam hadn't noticed that he had closed his eyes and quieted as he listened to the insistent voice of the All Spark in him. Everyone thought he had finally calmed down but Bumblebee felt otherwise.

As close as Sam was to Bumblebee's Spark right now, he could feel the subtle shift of emotions in Sam. On a second thought, ever since he held him for the first time after Egypt, there was a difference in the _feel_ of Sam's… aura. There was a sense of knowing hidden in the depths of his current emotions. Being a _Sensitive_, a being in their race, a mech or femme who in essence can communicate with the All Spark, with it gone, they were just normal mechs/femmes. But the slight undercurrent of power emanating under Sam's skin was if not similar, it might actually BE the All Spark.

_Hmm… This child is intelligent. It may be prudent for you to also tell him Sam. He is quite a powerful sensitive, much more so than others we've encountered before him._ Sam just accepted the decisions that the All Spark made for him. He couldn't argue with it. With the new sense of knowledge he had he saw the pros and cons of everything at almost at the speed of light. Maybe the changes were already starting, he knew that the first dream he'd had was obscuring some kind of truth and they HAVE told him of changes to occur to him soon.

Sam soon decided and pretended to be tired and wanting to rest. They all understood and most of them didn't detect the small white lie, and Bumblebee just brought him back to the Med Bay to rest.

"Sam, I'd like us to talk soon. There's something you're not telling and it might be dangerous to keep it to yourself." Bee said in a low voice as he knew that Mikaela followed them in, she was one of the people that detected the white lie, seemingly wanting to talk to Sam. Bumblebee felt a sting of jealousy shooting through his Spark but let it go. Ever since the first time he'd _seen_ her back in the lake that Sam brought him to, he felt as though his Spark would stop pulsing. He'd heard the stories from Ratchet himself. How one's spark would lurch or give an intense reaction when they've met their sparkmate. Ratchet told him of the time he'd first met Red Cross, a femme and a medic just like him. He thought he was having a spark attack or a virus invaded his system since it felt like his spark wanted to jump right out of its chambers and go to the femme, who in his life he'd never seen before. It was a spark warming thing. Having a sparkmate was a coveted thing in their race. When they still numbered numerous chancing upon their sparkmate was a gift form Primus himself. Now, vorns after his creation, he'd met his sparkmate and of all things that Primus could have done, she was a human. A human who if they treated themselves right and had the luck would only live up to 150 if they're lucky, and that didn't even reach up to 2 vorns. Mikaela sent a beautiful smile at Bumblebee, seeming as if to thank him for caring so much about her boyfriend and Bumblebee just about melted at that smile. He was completely and utterly smitten with the small human girl but it was ok. He was sure that Sam, someone he looks to as his spark brother and his best friend, would take good care of Mikaela in the short lifetime Mikaela would live. He wasn't so sure about Sam living as long since well…

"Bee, I'd like to talk to Sam for a while can you please go out for a moment?" Mikaela asked in a respectful and gentle tone. Bumblebee just whirred a response and a nod, not using his voice or the radio. He slowly walked to the exit, not looking back and not seeing a longing look in Mikaela's eyes or the crinkling in amusement of Sam's. Mikaela turned and went up the berth and sat on the chair beside his bed. She felt a heavy presence on the chair and realized that this was where Sam's parents probably sat the night before. She moved to sit up and sit somewhere else but Sam's hands stopped her and guided her to sit on the bed facing him. They stayed silent, not saying a thing, holding each other's hands

"Sam, I…"and Mikaela trailed off, hesitating. Usually, Mikaela "Ice Bitch" Banes never hesitated but this was Sam, Samuel James Witwicky. The man who she loved for the past two years and probably still will even after an eternity. Sam, who loved her unconditionally for who was and not for anything else,. _"I love you…"_ The first words to come out of his mouth when he woke up from death. No, she can't do this. This man, Sam surged back to life with her name on his lips.

Sam squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality and she felt moisture on her face. She used her free hand and touched her face feeling tears. She never noticed that she was crying. She also didn't notice Sam raising his hand until she felt his warm hands wipe away her tears. "Don't cry, Kaela. Whatever it is that you want to tell me, say it. Trust me Kaela, whatever it is; it won't affect me as much as you think it would." Sam said with conviction and in his voice was an undertone of _knowing_. Mikaela couldn't shake off the feeling that the events of the past few days had much more impact than what was obvious.

"Sam… I don't know what to tell you… After what just happened this morning, I'm just not so sure that I should go through this…" Mikaela just looked into the distance to the open Med Bay doors, facing the ocean barely seen on the horizon. Sam shook his head at the hesitance of one of the most important women to him; he smiled, a small wry smile thinking of how he already knew what she was potentially wanting to say to him. It hurt, true, but from what he's been seeing, it's for the best as well. He can't have his two best friends be without the love the other longs for and deserves.

Sam cupped her face with only one hand and turned her head to face him again. Her eyes were shining with pools of tears ready to fall. "Don't despair. If it's for the best Kaela then let it be. I know that you feel it. We're not meant to be no matter how much we wish it to be. I know why you came here, what you wanted to talk about. And even if it hurts, it's better this way. If you don't have the courage to say it then I will. I love you, Mikaela Banes. I've proved just how much I loved you when I woke up from death with your name on my lips. But I love you too much, just as much that I know that you love me too much. This love, there's no boundaries but that in itself is the problem. Love won't carry us through whatever ordeal that our life will throw at us from now on and I'm afraid that eventually our love will become stale and we would hate each other. Love is about balance, a cupful of friendship, 3 and a half cups or more of attraction, a teaspoon of sweetness, a dash of passion, half a cup of bitterness and a generous portion of dissatisfaction and hate. The last three ingredients are needed too or else like everything sweet it rots too quickly but once you find a right balance things stay as they are as long as it's maintained."

"Sam…" Mikaela said in an anguished voice. Tears were freely flowed from her eyes once more. Sam wrapped his arms around Mikaela hugging her close to him. "I love you, Kaela. I love you more than anything else. That's why I have to let you go. But you'll always be MY Mikaela." Sam murmured into her hair.

_Time Skip_

It had been 2 days since Sam's parents left and the Autobots kept quiet and stayed in a near enough distance to get to him when he needs them but far enough that he won't feel caged in. Too many a time Sam sent them small grateful smiles. Mikaela stayed by his side most of the time, they never talked much but it looked obvious that Sam felt better with her constant presence near her. Bumblebee always accompanied the two, giving as much support as he could to his best friend. The rest of the Autobots were informed of the break-up between Mikaela and Sam. After looking through the net about break-ups the Autobots started stressing that Sam might do something, Optimus more so than others. Ratchet warned him that Optimus would land straight to the Med Bay if his spark beat faster than it already was.

Then just like dawn breaks the night it was Sam's first laugh after the events at Egypt that broke the tense atmosphere. It started that morning when Mikaela visited Sam again for the 3rd time in a row and unexpectedly some extra company went with her. Oh sure, Bumblebee was there but so was Leo, Simmons, Skids and Mudflap. Now, since it's been days and the mood was still a little bit somber, the usual troublemakers and weird ones hadn't done anything… outrageous just yet. But once you group together all of the "quirkier" beings together there was bound to be SOME trouble, add to that the little nuisance of a coward Decepticon, Wheelie. They are just asking for it.

It all started just after the four bumblers came into the Med Bay. Ratchet was out that day to have his training session done for the week. And the Chevy twins started their usual antics and fought each other. Now since the events of Egypt, Leo and Simmons officially were a part of NEST and was one of the few operatives to be partnered with an Autobot. Arcee was supposed to be partnered up with Mikaela but had to spend time with the NEST team first. Will is with Ironhide, Robert is with Sideswipe, and Sam is with Bumblebee and now, Leo is with Mudflap and Skids with Simmons. They were getting pretty close even just after 4 days-ish… Anyways seems that Leo and Simmons got, excuse me for the term not that it's rude or anything, _infected_ with their little spiels of who's better or who's smarter or who's uglier. Now usually after a few blows to each other's pride Bumblebee would break the two up by butting their heads together and throwing them somewhere. Luckily they were _outside_ of the Med Bay when the argument started with Mikaela with Sam inside watching. When Bumblebee started towards them to break the two up, he realized that Leo and Simmons were sitting on their partner's shoulders respectively. Now there's quite a dilemma because the two brothers started their brawl. Surprisingly, Leo and Simmons both had a strong grip and managed to stay on while the brothers actually made sure not to hit their brother's respective humans. While trying to get the two humans off the brawling brother's back, Bumblebee through a series of events got blasted not only off of his stabilizing servo but ON his stabilizing servo. He managed to escape it but the two brothers noticed what happened and got a mischievous glint in their optics that their humans mirrored. Bumblebee suddenly found himself almost dancing trying to save his stabilizing servos from being hit with the mini-plasma cannons that the twins had in their arsenal. It looked like a classic cartoon scene when someone's feet were being shot at and the character would look like he was tap dancing or something. The scene just seemed to trigger Sam's funny bone and what'd you know, he was laughing so hard that tears were leaking from his eyes.

It was also not a coincidence that the rest of the Autobots and some NEST soldiers ran to the sound of plasma cannons firing to see just in time Sam laughing his heart out. His laugh was positively infectious and everyone found themselves laughing for no reason at all. And after all the gust busting laughter session, Sam smiled a genuine true smile for the first time in the last week.

It was also 5 days after all the drama of Sam's parents leaving, Sam found it in himself to finally talk to Bumblebee and Optimus. It was then that he asked Mikaela if he could talk to Bumblebee and her alone.

* * *

No Beta so like please tell me if there's something wrong here.

And please review! I need more fuel so that I can update faster!


	4. Huntress and the Truth

Asking Too Much

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs. Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR AND BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS MY GIFT TO ALL MY READERS! I rushed this just to catch up to 2011! Just so you know I posted this 12 midnight local time!  
_**

_**

* * *

**_

_Blue eyes_

_A sweet smile_

_Sleek curves reminiscent of Earth Felinoids_

_Fire. Screams. Pleas for help._

'_**Megatron, my dear one. Find me. Find the truth. Help our race. The time of the end draws near.'**__ A shrill sound echoes and two beings awake at the same time_.

Megatron sat on his berth clutching at it. His park was pulsing erratically. _'Huntress… My Huntress…'_ His optics flickered blue for a few astroseconds before returning to red. _'Why haunt me so my beloved. Even from the beyond, the well of Spark. I have already vowed to you my vengeance why ask more of me?'_ His helm had been refitted anew and his body repaired and fully recharged. He stood up and left his chambers to find out what had happened in the last few joors he'd been out of commissioned.

Sam sat on his bed clutching his bed sheets still reeling from the dream. 'Huntress' his mind supplied the designation of the gorgeous femme. In the instant that Megatron and Sam's psyche met in the dream, Sam know who this femme was, no is. As Sam reviewed the last memories of the All Spark of its people before it was launched into space. Sam found inconsistencies with what many Autobot and Decepticons remembered. It seemed that many bots, mechs and femmes, just disappeared, just POOF! They were gone. Within the remaining Cybertronians' minds because of the connection of their Sparks to the AllSpark, Sam knew neither side held the disappeared mechs or femmes. In fact many of the "_deaths_" and "_disappearances_" that occurred in the "in-between" stage of peace and war in Cybertron caused Sam to shiver in fright. He doesn't feel their sparks. Stasis or not, especially if they're already off-lined Sam should still be able to feel individual sparks through the AllSpark, which had a direct connection to the Well of Sparks.

There was something that wasn't right. He could feel the AllSpark stirring inside of him because of his realizations. As if the AllSpark never saw that coming, as if that it didn't know. That was the scary part. The AllSpark knew everything, its connection to Primus made sure of it. But then if the AllSpark didn't know then… Oh Pit, Primus doesn't know about as well. He could feel as the AllSpark scrambled to communicate with their Divine Creator and the feedback was full of disbelief, shock and horror. The air around Sam became heavier and thicker as a familiar and ancient presence returned to Sam's side. Sam's vitals were going to the Pits, alerting Ratchet and the human medics. Fate as it had it; Ratchet was in a middle of a meeting with all the Autobots and the NEST top brass. They hurried to Sam's side and were horrified. Sam was calm as a clam but his temperature, his heart rate, his brain functions were through the roof.

"_**Sam, we would like to say welcome back but this is not a happy gathering."**_

"_**What you have realized. What you have discovered."**_

"_**Even we, the Dynasty of the Primes, do not know."**_

"_**And as you have felt, Primus did not as well."**_

"_**They have hid so many of our own."**_

"_**To have been able to hide this much of our people for so many eons, it is astounding as it is frightening."**_

"_**We had thought it was only ancients ones that are our enemies or maybe the Quintessons but this is much more frightening."**_

"_**We do not need to tell you of the dangers that will come ahead."**_

"_**Only now, everything has turned for the worse."**_

"_**The most we can help with is that you will be prepared, for the turning of tides shall happen in 3 years' time."**_

"_**Gather as much forces that you can."**_

"_**Find allies within your current enemy."**_

"_**Do everything you can before it's too late."**_

"_**We are grievously sorry for how much of your life we have taken, Sam."**_

"_**Only the promise of Primus to us is our comfort to you."**_

"_**We shall try and keep in touch."**_

"_**Hopefully, that you accept the AllSpark in you so that our communication will go ever smoother."**_

And much like in Egypt, Sam surged up from where he was lying surprising everyone there. His vitals started to go back to normal but Ratchet still started up all his bio-diagnostic scans, and all it was reporting was the same as Sam's monitors except that the energy anomaly that he'd found days ago was 200% stronger. This shocked him into a state. The others having noticed that Ratchet stopped moving out of shock made everyone worry. Jolt, who was a nature sympathizer and temporary secondary medic of their Earth based team, activated his own bio-diagnostic scans. It read the same as Ratchet and he also caught onto the large energy anomaly. Ratchet, feeling that Jolt made his scan was out of his stupor and reached into his subspace pocket pulling out his favorite wrench.

"All of you out! The only ones allowed to stay are Bumblebee, Mikaela and Optimus!" Ratchet said as he saw Sam gently used his hands to signal who he wanted to stay. After his outburst, he commed Jolt to inform him to not tell what he found to anyone..

:: Jolt, don't tell anyone of this. Code U1C7N. :: (1)

:: Alert and Security Level Acknowledged, CMO Ratchet. But, why? ::

:: It's not my place to say. ::

After that Ratchet data-bursted the Med Bay doors to close and lock, activating a soundproofing program on the walls.

"Sam, what happened? Everything you've told us until now, everything that we know… None of this is not adding up. Unless my other theory was true…" Ratchet started.

"What theory?" Mikaela asked.

"That Sam is somehow a conduit to the AllSpark, am I right?" Bumblebee was the one to answer. This caused everyone to stare at him.

"Yes, that's my other theory." Ratchet said in an even manner.

"You're speaking the impossible Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Then tell me, being clinically dead then surging back to life in a matter of seconds with most of his external injuries healed almost instantaneously is considered impossible, how is this that much more far-fetched?" Ratchet in a cold tone.

"Now, Ratchet don't to speak to me with that tone." Optimus said, his ever-patience loosing quickly.

"Now see here, Optimus! You might be my Prime but don't you dare and try using your authority on me just because you deem something impossible." And everything had gone downhill from there. Sam could feel the energy around him feeding the fight. He quickly realized that it was a negative energy feedback from the power the AllSpark used to communicate with Primus and his soul reaching out to the Primes in the Well of Sparks. His eyes widened in horror and turned to Bumblebee at the insistence of the AllSpark. He could see that Bumblebee was feeling the effects of the negative energy as well but couldn't discern what to do.

"Bee, its the negative energy feedback from the AllSpark that's causing this fight! It's in me and things are going to go out of hand if you don't do something!" Sam said urgently. Bumblebee understood immediately and started a series of clicks, warbles and whines that carried a tune. Sam could feel the negative energy start to diminish to the minimum that hummed just beneath his skin. After the first few stanzas of Bumblebee's song, Optimus and Ratchet stopped arguing. The melody flowed through all of them who could hear it. It was familiar in a sense but none of them recognized them except for Ratchet. Ratchet remembered this being sung by Red Cross vorns ago. She said that it was the song of time, of life, of everything. As Bumblebee let the melody die, everyone felt like they were calmer than they have ever been.

"Bumblebee… That song… but why sing it?" Ratchet asked.

"It was because it was the only way to air out the negative energy feedback from the AllSpark in me." Sam quipped.

"Sam, don't go along with Ratchet just because he said it so."

"It's true though. And I need to tell all of you the truth. Now please don't stop me from speaking." Sam said in a sad but serious tone.

"When I died in Egypt, I met the Dynasty of the Primes and was told I held a destiny. It wasn't until after I crashed on our way back when things were cleared to me. The Matrix is a right for all Primes. It is only held and activated by a Prime. Hence, the destiny that the Dynasty of the Primes for me. I am a Prime apparently, a human Prime but more than that, I also have the AllSpark in me. In Mission City, the AllSpark sent its energy through me to ready me to be its new vessel. No, not vessel it was readying me to be the new AllSpark. This was all planned by Primus since the beginning it seemed. To have a coherent and self-thinking AllSpark instead of one that is constantly manipulated by those it created. It was all planned out to the last detail that a small shard of the cube should fall into my jacket for me to touch, for it to activate the AllSpark to reconstruct itself in me. And once it finishes I'll merge with it and it's consciousness will fade away only leaving mine. Everything was planned out to the last detail. That Megatron should be raised from the dead as well, that you'd offline." Sam paused and looked straight at Optimus.

"You would not believe how angry I was at the AllSpark, and in turn, at Primus that they'd plan your downfall just to shock the AllSpark to start reconstructing itself by use of the Matrix. Gods! All are all divine beings so sneaky and cruel? And… they told me about the future. The dangers we will be facing and the promise of true peace between the Autobots and Decepticons." Sam said quietly but everyone heard him. Everyone was having a hard time grasping at the fact that Sam was not fully just Sam anymore.

"It's the reason I wasn't too surprised that mom and dad left that they'd left at all. All I know is that mom and dad will never return to my side anymore but the future is so much more promising! 'Side's twin, Sunstreaker, he's alive as well as Inferno and Red Alert! Ratchet, Red Cross, she's coming soon and you'll be so happy! Mikaela, Bumblebee… It's not wrong. It's not wrong at all and Primus Bless you two but he blesses you both!" Sam hoped that they understood and realization dawned on them and they looked at each other to only look away again. "Megatron, gosh what could I say about him… Optimus he'll always be your brother, always." Sam had tears down his cheeks remembering a lost member to the first of the Autobots who landed here. "Gosh… Jazz… he'll come back online and I can't even start to describe how happy Prowl and Bluestreak are going to be."

"They promised that and so much more guys and I know it's all true! But…" and Sam stopped as he remembered his realization.

"But what, Sam?" Optimus said in a low voice. He could feel that Sam left something out and his spark ached to hear it.

"I had a dream this morning and I suspect I shared it with Megatron." Sam stopped to look at their reactions. It seemed even after the bomb that he dropped on them, they found it in themselves to be shocked still.

"Huntress. Does her name ring a bell?" Sam asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, she was brother's sparkmate. We had supposed she died, it happened just before the war. In fact we think it pretty much started up the whole war, along with many other deaths and disappearances." Optimus answered Sam, unsure how Sam knows the name of his sister-in-law.

"She was a techno-organic, a great fighter and one of the sweetest femmes you'd ever meet. No one ever thought that our dear Lord High Protector would be attracted to such a femme. But they were just meant to be, soul mates borrowing the human phrase." Ratchet continued.

"As I told you, I contain the AllSpark now, then you must understand that the AllSpark has direct communication with Primus and has a direct connection to the Well of Sparks. Well, Huntress isn't dead, so is many of those so-called deaths and disappearances. None of those that disappeared are dead or held by the opposite army in fact they're just not there. I feel every single Cybertronian Spark whether still online or had become on with the Well of Sparks. At first, I thought that you guys only numbered up to ten thousands or hundred thousands but after accessing every memory that the AllSpark still had, I learned that you guys numbered by the Millions. There are so many unaccounted Sparks that there has to be something. This is the reason for the fiasco earlier… When I had that realization, the AllSpark, which still has its own consciousness for now, contacted Primus. And man, what a surprise but Primus didn't know as well. And let's not even start on the Dynasty of the Primes. They were absolutely terrified. They though it was just another ancient mech or the Quintessons and right they fear that what we're facing is much larger. And that something is, they think, is something that is divine in nature." Sam stopped there watching them.

Mikaela moved up and hugged him with all her might.

"All of this… Sam, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sam just hugged her back not knowing what to do.

"I was afraid, Kaela. So very afraid that you'll all just throw me somewhere, use as an experiment or that you'd not want to do anything with me." Sam said in a small voice.

"Sam! I already told you. We'd all sooner damn the whole world and lose this fragging war rather than leave you to the wolves or do anything to hurt you. You're precious to us." Ratchet said in an almost fatherly tone. Bumblebee clicked and warbled, offering his hand to his charge to climb on. He held Sam close to his Spark just like days before. "Sam, I love you. I love you, brother. There's nothing you can do and anybody can do to dissuade me."

Optimus held himself back not wanting to intrude. _I love you_. Bumblebee finally said it and Optimus' spark felt like it was shattered. He didn't hear any of the rest of his speech. Until Sam called him out of his stupor.

"Optimus?" Sam said in a small voice but heard between the 5 of them.

"Sam." Optimus answered, not knowing what to say.

Sam just held his arms out; wanting to be carried the way Bumblebee was carrying him. Optimus moved to hold Sam and at that moment they didn't notice anyone else. Ratchet signaled to the two to follow him out to leave the two alone. Mikaela had a silly but saddened grin on her while Ratchet and Bumblebee had cheerful bright optics. Optimus held Sam close to his spark.

He felt Sam caressing the covering to his Spark Chamber and a small shudder wracked his gigantic frame.

"Optimus. I'm so scared. Everything is happening too quickly. 3 years, Optimus that's all we have to prepare. To find allies in the Decepticons, to rebuild even just a fraction of the Autobot army and to ready myself to become what Primus had planned me to be." Sam said in a scared voice.

"Please promise me to never leave my side. To stay as long as I live. I can't stand anyone leaving me ever again, especially you, Orion." Sam said, a little afraid that he'd used Optimus' real name. Optimus jerked that Sam said his true designation but he calmed down instantly.

"I'll never leave you, Sam, never. And I'll never let you down." Optimus said resolutely.

"Oh Orion, I'm afraid that I'm just asking too much." Sam said as he quieted down and discreetly planed a small kiss on top of Optimus' Spark Chamber causing said mech to freeze up. Sam felt it and felt his heart clench. What if all of this happening would... '_No, please no... I cannot lose him, again... especially not like this._' Sam felt himself tear up.

"I'm sorry. Please just let me back on my bed. I'm tired." Optimus didn't answer and just did the request and left.

* * *

(1) Kudos to those who can read my mind and see who or what I'm referring to U1C7N

Please REVIEW! So that I'll be invested in the fact I HAVE to update cause people are actually reading this!


	5. The Beginning FULL CHAPTER

Asking Too Much

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

_**The REAL chapter.**_

* * *

Things finally started looking up for the people in Diego Garcia until ominous sounds of two Military choppers bearing American flags came flying to Diego Garcia. It seemed that one chopper was trying to gain on the other. Once the first chopper landed out came Director Galloway. The man's face was twisted in sadistic glee, behind him from the chopper came down men in lab coats and other in suits. The Diego Garcia's occupants looked on calmly as the NEST soldiers held on tightly on to their weapons. The 2nd chopper landed hastily, Sec. Def. John Keller hurried out and brisk walked to get in front of Galloway.

"Hold it right there, Galloway. What do you think you're doing? First you go up to the President asking for as much leeway as the NSA for the next few days as you've reasoned quote and unquote, "For the sake of the World". Then I heard that you prepped groups of scientists promising a good specimen to examine. How many times do I have to tell you; you're only a liaison to the Autobots from the President."

"Who says I'm touching the aliens, Keller? What I've promised, to these very nice gentlemen here, is a very good science experiment specimen, one that comes from our planet, from EARTH." Galloway said as smug as he could.

At first everyone of NEST was quiet, confused. They couldn't understand. That is until one of Arcee's components and Sideswipe who were both with them, gunned down the airstrip back to the Autobot's part of the base that everyone finally understood. Sounds of gunfire and explosions sounded through the small island. 3 military jeeps mounted with guns were being chased down by the Autobots, with Prime and Bumblebee in the lead. Lennox and his men readied their guns, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

Guns poised, men dressed in Marine fatigues got out of the jeep holding Sam and Mikaela hostage.

"Now, now; lower your weapons; we wouldn't want the brats to get hurt now do we?" That terrible and horrible sneer and smug voice said. The Autobots were angry, deadly angry.

Optimus charged his energon swords even hotter as he watched Sam being threatened. While Bumblebee powered up his cannons. There was a tinge of fear that was on Galloway's visage as he gazed upon giant sentient machines that had emotional attachments to the 2 hostages he has. Still he was stubborn and relentless. "If any of you fire upon or even act against us it will be seen as an act of rebellion for the humans and a violation of the treaty for the aliens."

"You've gone overboard Galloway. I am the Secretary of Defense and you've gone over my head and made a decision that normally goes through my department. What you're doing is, in fact, it's inhumane." Keller said as some NEST and Autobots nodded.

"Inhumane? What do you know of humanity? Those THINGS are poisoning your brains and these 2 brats and that Major are the best examples." Galloway said pointing to Lennox while grabbing hold of Sam's still injured arm, making Sam cry out in pain. Mikaela struggled more as she saw how tight Galloway's hold on Sam was and knew that with the burns there, it had to be painful, and aside from her only Ratchet knew about it. It was of course obvious that Ratchet got even angrier and it was obvious with his saws spinning ever more powerful.

Then Lennox made the order.

"Fire!"

The NEST soldiers made sure not to hit anything major. Galloway was on the ground, kneeling and bleeding having had been shot with several shot wounds on his arms and legs. Sam stood to the side unscathed and clutching at his arm that was held by Galloway. Optimus picked up Sam while Mikaela was held by Bumblebee. All the men that Galloway had brought with him were on the ground, bleeding.

"Maybe we weren't clear enough. We'd do anything to protect Sam; even risking Court Marshall and getting killed. That kid saved all of our collective asses just last week." Epps said for everybody. Most of the troops nodded their agreement and others voiced it.

"You know, I was once like you. Acting all high and mighty; thinking that I could do anything just because I was part of Sector 7. These men here proved to me wrong the first time and that kid hit the final nail on that coffin." Simmons said coming out of Skids.

"Yeah man! Like, it's cool that you're curious cause I sure the hell was but kidnapping Sammy and Miks there? Hell's to the no man! Major bad juju you're doing." said Leo as well after coming out of Mudflap.

"This will serve as your last warning. Do not do anything to Sam or Mikaela or anybody in this base or you will face what the Decepticons fear the most about us." Optimus held Sam close to him, to his spark.

"Leave now. Not even the President and Prime Minister would help you with the video that the Autobots are going to provide me. NSA, CIA or whatever agency goes through proper channels, like me." Keller said, uninterested in the blood of the people he's talking to covered in.

"I don't understand it. They're aliens; they don't deserve anything from us. You and these kids are freaks if those things are even half-way as emotionally attached to them, if they actually DO have emotion." Galloway said, even in pain, he managed to make an asshole of himself.

"Let me tell you then." Lennox said. "I almost died in Qatar because Scorponox decided that it was fun to hunt us down. I almost never ever saw my baby girl then. Then came the battle at Mission City. Many were the casualties but much more were saved. So much more. We all owe the Autobots our lives since then."

"You'd never understand that Galloway because you've never been into a battlefield, not even mentioning Decepticon battles. You'd die by the first shot, THAT is how weak you are and useless you are. In fact, you should have been grateful that we threw you off the plane before anything came down on us. Our men died, leaving families behind but made sure that their lived by doing so. Have you faced death and spitted at it? We have, we all have had and lived to tell the tale, but you? None, you've done nothing but sit there behind your desk whining how we're not doing our jobs while we lose precious blood and metal TOGETHER. And Sam? He's been there. He's faced death, went through it and spit upon it. You? You'd run away screaming." Epps said for everyone."

"For what it's worth, you are lucky; very lucky actually. To not feel losing of someone, someone so close to you that he/she is your brother/sister or to even just witness it. I have, Galloway, I have and it's the most heartbreaking sight to see. As the battle weary soldiers battle once more, this time against tears to not betray the death of a comrade. Tell me, have you ever seen that? The face of despair? I've seen that in my own mirror as every time I relive the moment Sam died. Death is the great equalizer but it doesn't mean the ways they die are. Had you walked my shoes or Sam's then maybe, just maybe, you'd understand. But you didn't and won't listen. Now you're paying that price." Mikaela said from her perch on Bumblebee's protective hold.

Galloway said nothing as the wounded were all placed back into the choppers and support choppers arrived from Galloway's team to pick up their fallen comrades.

Things were about to either get better or worse for the occupants of Diego Garcia.

**Time Skip**

After days of serious talks and convincing video feeds of Galloway's biased attention towards the Autobots, it was decided that Keller would be the new liaison and that a new Sec. Def. would be instilled.

Also after that, it became apparent about the base the tension between two humans and two mechs. Will and Epps were exasperated at the two pairs. Even more so with 2 certain saviors. You'd think after facing death, living it and coming back, they'd get it and live life. But NOOO they're wasting their time.

"In all my years, I've never seen sparkmates as stubborn as those four." said Ratchet one day in the presence of most of the Autobots sans Prime and Bumblebee and certain humans.

"Well we all can't be like you and Red Cross, Ratch." said Sideswipe.

"I told you don't call me Ratch!" sounded from Ratchet alongside a heavy clang and loud "Ouch!"

"Easy on the wrenches Hatchet. Throwing those things around ain't gunna help." Ironhide interjected. "Has everyone forgot how hard it was for me and Will?"

"Yeah considering how hard headed we both were, this is basically cake walk." Will added.

"Oh is it?" Ratchet said ominously.

Plan 1

Place Sam and Mikaela and different places and tell Bumblebee and Optimus they ran away.

FAIL!

Plan 2

Have Optimus and Bumblebee somewhere malfunctioning slightly and tell Mikaela and Sam where they are.

FAIL!

Plan 3

Trap in one place.

FAIL!

Plan 4

Mistletoe in the middle of October.

FAIL!

Plan 56

Never have I ever stripping style.

FAIL! Though it was interesting how Ironhide stole Will away immediately after the game and... Never mind

Plan 100

All that could be said was Chocolate.

"I give up! These four are THE worst pairs to pair, EVER!" Epps shouted. "I mean when I was still in the academy we got some of the pretty hardcore soldiers there to pair up and it didn't take this much effort."

"We've still got a chance, they're staying here remember?" Will reminded Epps of the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

_Two days after the start of the negotiations of that little debacle with Galloway, Optimus sought to talk to Sam, Mikaela and even Leo._

_"What is it that you wanted Optimus?" Sam asked from his perch on a Transformer high table._

_"We'd like all three of you to stay here on base, if you'd like we'd transport your family with you. Simmons has already decided to stay as unfortunately his mother died of a heart attack on the day we fought on Egypt." Optimus said in a calm voice._

_It was an obvious choice for Sam but Mikaela and Leo still had a life outside the base. Leo, more so, as he didn't want his family brought into the war that was literally out of this world._

"_It's not like I have a choice now do I, Optimus? I don't belong in that world anymore. I belong here…" __**alongside you**_ was _left unsaid as Sam and Optimus tried to avoid the subject as much as possible no matter how many times the others tried to set them up. _

"_I'd like to stay as well, Dad won't mind; he can take care of himself now and he knows I can take care of myself too." Mikaela said with resolution. "I'm staying with you Sammy, no matter the consequence." _

_They all looked at Leo, who looked a little more than hesitant._

"_Look big guy, I've got a family outside this and I don't wanna pull them into this but if Keller is ok with it, I'd like it if I was able to stay here in extended amounts of time but still live in the outside world." Leo said_

"_That is fine."_

**End Flashback**

"Yeah but what else can we do? We've exhausted every single idea we've yet to come up and I gotta tell you I'm just glad that Mikaela and Bumblebee already succumbed." Leo stated tiredly turning his head to look towards the newest Autobot – Human pair. Mikaela sat on Bumblebee's lap, leaning to him while Bumblebee tenderly held her.

"Those two remind me of us when we first got together Ironhide." Will looked up to his partner.

"Wouldn't say we are already past that stage." Ironhide said as he lowered his upper servo for Will to climb up on, once up Will perched himself on the black mech's shoulder.

"I totally agree with you." Will said, sneaking in a kiss on Ironhide's helm.

Then sounds of alarms blared through the base, the alarms were colored blue. Everyone just looked to each other, then the Autobots transformed into their car forms letting the humans board them and raced to the Autobot main operations room where they set up Teletraan Beta.

When they got there, the human analysts were already typing away on their consoles triangulating and calculating.

"Optimus sir, we've got 8 Cybertronian signatures entering the system, ETA six days." A Private at one of the main consoles reported to the boss bot.

"Can we estimate where they will be landing?" Optimus asked. The rest of his team kept quiet and let their leader work his magic, taking control of a situation like the born leader he was. Sam sat on his shoulder as was normal nowadays. Sam already restarted his education that was peppered with some Cybertronian lessons as well. Mikaela and Leo was going through the same treatment though they were not going through the same lessons, Mikaela geared towards being a medic/mechanic while Leo was leaning towards becoming a field agent like Simmons. Leo was kicked out of school with Sam as they were blamed on the damages wrought on the school.

"Sir, if our calculations are on the spot they will be landing in the Gobi Dessert." Said another analyst.

"Can we confirm any kind of identification?" Sam spoke up from the spot he was on. Having been announced to the other mechs that he basically had the AllSpark's knowledge in his head, he practically knew every single Cybertronian that ever lived and more.

"Teletraan gave us the translations and they are allies. From what we can translate they are: Red Cross, Prowl, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Red Alert and Inferno." Just as the private said that more alarms blared from the computer.

"Sir, another set of Cybertronian signatures are close to our system. They're too far away to read their signals correctly but they are Autobots from what we can read, ETA is two weeks." Another private announced.

"Looks like the base would be much more crowded now." The statement made everyone turn around to see General Morshower enter the hanger. "It's a good thing that we finally got approval from the President and Prime Minister to build that underground City we've been planning for some time now. It's a good thing that we've already have the basic buildings done already. Hopefully, they would not be too angry that we went ahead even before their approval."

"Indeed General." Optimus said in an amused tone. Sam had a small smile on his face, he knew about the secret project.

"Red Cross, well aren't you a lucky mech." Ironhide ribbed Ratchet and the femme bots were all making cooing sounds.

"Ratchet." Sam called the less irate medic.

"All I can say is that be ready." Sam said with a wink and turned his attention back to Optimus, who was talking with the soldiers on the raised platforms still in front of their consoles.

After a short while everybody was dismissed and Optimus walked away with Sam still on his shoulder.

The others didn't leave immediately looked to each other and cast meaningful looks to each other.

"How about we stop Operation: Get the Two Saviors Together and let them be." Will said on his perch from Ironhide's shoulder

"Then, how about we make a bet?" Leo said conspiratorially, his partner Mudflap nodding enthusiastically.

"50 says they're already hooked up." Leo followed up his challenge.

"I say 50 on that they'd get together in a month." Will put up his bet.

"40 that they need TWO months." Epps said with confidence.

"I bet on one and a half months, 30." Simmons joining in.

"Well, I bet that they'd be pulling their heads out of their afts in 3 weeks." Mikaela spoke up from her place on Bumblebee's hand.

Then they all exited the building looking forward their prize after everything goes down, though it was already obvious to all of them, sans Leo, that Leo already lost.

**Back with Optimus and Sam**

Optimus and Sam quietly sat under the shadow of one of the hangers enjoying the peace. Sam held in his hand the Matrix, the thing was glowing with power. Optimus carried it with him after the Battle in Egypt, hoping to hold a part of Cybertronian Heritage in safe hands. They have discovered that Sam was able to better control the flashes (1) that the AllSpark gave him when he had the Matrix. It was Optimus that broke the peaceful silence between the two.

"Could you refresh me why did you choose the subjects that you chose?" Optimus asked.

"I though as sentient Mechs you'd remember all of that and more." Sam said goodheartedly.

"Oblige me."

"I took International Law to better understand human law to further help Autobot – Human relations. I'd like to think myself as useful to you guys. I took Astrophysics because that is the course I started with and I want to finish it as a tribute to my parents for even considering putting me into Princeton when I could have chosen a less pricey University. I'm taking Cybertronian lessons from you guys because no matter how much the AllSpark tries to ease the way I could access of information and how much the Matrix helps with it, I want to understand it not just take it all in, in random flashes."

"I understand. But do not think for a moment that we are not 100% behind you because we are."

"I know Optimus, I know." Sam looked deeply in Optimus' optics and Optimus looked deeply in Sam's as well. Optimus was lowering his head ever so slightly but almost immediately, the two sprang apart, their sudden almost bout of intimacy jolted them awake and made an awkward aura between the two.

"I think I better go back to the barracks now." Sam immediately jumped off of Optimus' stabilizing servo.

"Of course, I still have paperwork to do." Optimus says and transforms and leaves. Sam watched the truck that was Optimus speed away. A lone tear cascaded down his cheek. _'Was that dream even true? Will it ever come true? Optimus…_'

Time Skip

Optimus and the others arrive in the Gobi Desert about 20 miles in the desert. The humans waited beside their Autobot compatriots and looked to the sky only to see 8 large hurtling objects fall out of the sky and crash land in different parts of the desert. Optimus turned to his men and the NEST soldiers and said, "Split up and find one Mech each, we'll be bringing them back to the drop off point and go back to Diego Garcia."

Ratchet raced off as soon as Optimus finished his orders, inside him contained three NEST soldiers. Ratchet raced to find his mate, Red Cross and there she was, just exiting her pod. The humans inside him got out so that Ratchet could transform. Ratchet hugged the smaller femme tightly, he had an aura of immense joy at seeing his sparkmate once more. The humans turned away, respecting the couple's privacy. The couple shared a sweet but short kiss their derma plates still tingling at the sensation even after they kissed.

Well at least Ratchet's happy; maybe the humans wouldn't be subjected to the weekly physicals Ratchet enforces… How wrong they were.

* * *

(1) I got the inspiration from my new favorite series… Chuck.

Please review or my inspiration and in short my stories die out.


	6. OMG! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Done with the next Chapter and I've posted it! but the polls are still open until I say so...

Now I want to have a poll.

Hypothetically speaking if I made Sam, Mikaela and Will into Cybertronians what would you want them to be?

A. Seeker Trine

B. Grounders

C. Sam and Mikaela as Fliers and Will as a grounder

Poll 2

Hypothetically speaking if Sam were to be a Cybertronian AND a Prime would you like his name to be:

A. Same human name (dull if you ask me)

B. Novastrike Prime (don't sue me if someone else is using this I'm just guessing names... honest)

C. Renatus Prime (means rebirth)

Poll 3

If I hypothetically turned Mikaela and Will in to Cybertronians what would their names be? I'm looking for Latin but give me a good meaning and I'd translate it... Haha i just keep giving away the fact that they will be... :P


	7. We All Need Some Closure

Asking Too Much

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

**Just watched TF3 (6/29) and Michael is just cruel… just cruel… How could he? Sigh, IRONHIDE! WE LOVE YOU!**

**A/N: SO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
**

* * *

_A dark void, sounds of metal meeting metal and booming angry roars. All around that was only what Sam could see and hear in his dreamscape. Then a burst of color, a gigantic gold and silver mech bigger than any Sam ever heard of. Compared to Optimus, he was just a pinprick to the mega mech. And opposing the giant was another. The mech looked the same but had a dark coloration. The two mechs were fighting. Between them a single well of light, sparks, and hovering above it was the Cube, the AllSpark. The Dark One charged servos were raised, but the golden one remained calm and raised a servo and the dark one collapses. The golden one took seven pieces of armor plating from the dark one, one of them a bigger piece and seven more from his armor, one of them smaller than the rest. He melted the pieces into the first seven Cybertronians, the Ancient Primes. He laid the molded Cybertronian on his form and took in the well of All Sparks into him and the AllSpark onto his back and offlined himself. By the time the first seven Cybertronians awoke the Golden mech was their planet, Cybertron. Orbiting it was a dark moon. But a whisper sounded through Sam's head from the moon. "__**You have your wish Primus but I shall have mine. I shall lay waste to your creations and you shall rue the day you crossed me, brother.**__" A dark laugh fills Sam's ears _and he wakes up. Sam looks around his new room, he was soaked in sweat. He focused on the clock beside his bed and saw 4:30 am. It was enough to make his eyebrow twitch in irritation. He knew the AllSpark meant well when it gives him history lessons in dreams but it was irritating that he would wake up at odd hours of the night. But he knew that a part of this dream didn't come from the AllSpark.

"Primus, Unicron…" Sam whispered to himself. He filed that memory separate from what the AllSpark knew.

"**What was that Sam?**" the AllSpark asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, that was Primus and Unicron right?" Sam diverted.

"**Yes, now…**"

**Change Scene Time Skip**

It was early morning and Sam went out of the barracks and stretched underneath the early morning sky, the sun peeking just over the horizon. He breathed the morning air, the night's events catching up to him. The dream was bothering him. Primus, he hopes that things are not what he supposes it to be. He looks to his right and sees the truck that was Optimus coming his way. Ever since he got his own room in the barracks and having been woken up by the AllSpark at odd hours, Optimus and he would meet up at mornings at sunrise. It would be the start of his Cybertonian lessons for the day as they discuss whatever dream the AllSpark would send him. In only a short amount of time, the AllSpark managed to upload into Sam's brain majority of the customs and beliefs of Cybertron alongside a good dosage of Cybertronian history.

As Optimus neared, Sam felt his heart racing. Over the past few days the two had gotten closer to each other. It got to the point that Optimus gave Sam his original name, Orion Pax. Sam then also learned of Optimus' past outside the war. It was all serendipity for them, unknowing to them that it is Primus already working his magic on the two.

Sam and Mikaela had the same schedule throughout the day but with different appointments. Mikaela chose to become an Autobot Medic studying under both Ratchet and Red Cross. Speaking of the medic duo, Diego Garcia experienced a rash of unexplained physicals ordered by Ratchet and conducted by his bondmate, Red Cross. If the soldiers feared for their lives before when it came to Ratchet and his thorough physicals they were even more traumatized of the younger femme bondmate of Ratchet. If Ratchet was thorough Red Cross went beyond thorough, absolutely methodical and embarrassing. Sam and Mikaela would laugh their asses off from the sheer comicality of it. Of course, they've been through their own physicals and both took it in stride like a… Cybertronian would.

As days passed, Sam and Mikaela would adopt more and more of Cybertron's heritage into them, much like Will had. The only thing missing from them is that they all become Cybertronians themselves. Even little Annabelle sees Ironhide not as an uncle but a second father, in fact, she's been calling Ironhide "papa" for a while now. Will was bonded to Ironhide like any true Cybertronian, spark and soul connected in an intimate bond never seen before by human standards. Annabelle's soul recognizes Will as its partial creator and since the bond between Will and Ironhide is a true bond of bondmates Annabelle's soul also recognizes Ironhide as a father. Even Will, with little Annabelle in tow, took up lessons in Cybertronian lessons along with Sam and Mikaela. As Annabelle recognizes itself as part – Cybertronian because of Ironhide, her development was higher than most children. For a 3 year old, she could in all probability beat 3rd graders in math and language.

Sam, Mikaela and Will were progressing beyond expectations. They were like sponges, their knowledge absorption was astounding. Ratchet along with Wheeljack and Perceptor all examined them in hopes to explain their superhuman capability of absorbing knowledge. They speculate that Will, could manage to be a Nuclear Scientist or an inventor if he wanted. Mikaela could in all probability master human medicine in all fields. And Sam was ready could become Earth's World Leader while being a Historian, Astrophysicist and Computer Genius. They wanted to know how they ticked, how they could be so intelligent, how they could be like how they were right then. They examined Will first; they saw that his bonding with Ironhide gained Will a much more active brain. There had been speculation among humans, for a long time, that the average human only uses 10% of their brain's capability. With Will they noticed that the forming of a genuine spark in him had activated all his brain's capability. His spark was a tamer version of an original Cybertronian spark, not as radioactive but enough that he could survive a nuclear meltdown. What had them reeling back was that both Sam and Mikaela both contained sparks as well. They had speculated that Sam would have it since he basically was the new AllSpark but Mikaela too? It was astounding.

Human lessons had become all too easy for them; the only thing that challenges them anymore is Cybertronian lessons. And even then they were having a breeze. But they still had some human limits, such as multitasking.

Overtime Sam would spend more and more time with Optimus Prime. Sam had most of his lessons as a Prime with him, extra advanced training in Cybertronian customs that is. While Mikaela attached herself to both Ratchet and Red Cross since she lost her father. It was rather ironic and unfortunate that her father died because of a carjacker. Her mechanical skills skyrocketed under the guidance of the universe's best medics. Her skills in Cybertronian mechanics was out of this world and once she finishes her studies, she'd be a very good human doctor, covering all fields. Bumblebee would also stay by her side faithfully. Everyone could see they were happy.

The whole human crew quickly got close to the new arrivals too. Red Cross was a red Porsche Cayman R. Her size was not typical of a Medicbot but she was just as good as Ratchet. Wheeljack and Perceptor as everyone came to know that both were the Chief Engineer and Chief Scientist, respectively. Wheeljack had chosen the Koenigsegg Agera R as his earth Alt-mode. He was majorly white with some red highlights. Perceptor was a Mazda 3, choosing practicality rather than showing off… too much that is… When Sunstreaker came, Sideswipe also changed his alt-mode to a more advanced version to satisfy his twin's vanity. Sideswipe had become a Red Lamborghini Aventado and Sunstreaker had chosen to be a Lamborghini Super Trofeo Stradale… The mech's vanity was too much but Optimus allowed it. It, of course, somewhat surprised the whole crew of humans that even though the two were twins they were also sparkmates. That caused quite a few jaw-drops throughout the base.

Now the SS twin's younger brother, Red Alert had chosen to follow his brother's footsteps and chosen a Lamborghini as well, though it was not as outlandish, the Spyder certainly suited him. Inferno, Red Alert's mate, had opted something more of his size, a red fire truck. Bluestreak, to the surprise of the human crew again, is the "son" of Jazz and the other newcomer, Prowl. Since the humans didn't want the Cybertronian version of the birds and the bees, they didn't question it. Though, Will, Sam and Mikaela all already knew the process and laughed at those who were uncomfortable about it. Bluestreak was a blue and white Porsche Carrera 4 GTS. Finally, Prowl is a 2012 Ford Mustang Sports Car with opposing police colors, black with white highlights. The poor bot usually 'prowled' about the MedBay where his sparkmate's body lied quietly. He still did his duties but in his free time, other than recharge he spent his time outside the MedBays hoping for a miracle. Bluestreak, their sparkling would sometimes accompany his creator in lament. Sam would, in his free time, go to Prowl and talk about Jazz. Sam wanted to know more about the saboteur and Prowl, though bitter in memory, would happily describe his sparkmate. It also helped that Sam told him a his communications with the Dynasty of the Primes and the promise they gave him, well not all but the part that Jazz would live again.

A week later, the 4th batch of Autobots came. It consisted of ten mechs in groups of 5. The new mechs were the Aerialbots and the Protectobots. The two groups of mechs were combiner teams. They were mechs that could form one mega-mech… Leo once commented that it sounded too much like the Power Rangers. The Aerialbots formed Superion. Individually they were headed by Silverbolt, a gray silver G550 private business jet. And the other members were: Air Raid is a red F-15E Strike Eagle, Fireflight is an F-15 Eagle, Skydive is an F-16 Fighting Falcon, and finally Slingshot, F-25 Lightning II.

Then there were the Protectobots, they completed the Mega-mech, Defensor. The leader, Hot Spot is a blue fire truck with an attitude that rather douse a fire; he'd be the one to start it. Streetwise, is a mech that would fit in the suburbs just well, a cop car with a bad attitude. He was a Saleen Cruiser much like Barricade with the same colors but without the 'To punish and enslave.' Blades, a mech who would rather go into the fray than stay up as aerial support, which his body type is, was a Eurocopter EC-135. Groove, a mellow and laidback mech also chose a police vehicle a Yamaha FJR1300 in police colors. And finally, First Aid, another Medicbot to add to the list of them in the MedBay. Though he was the gentlest mech you can ever meet, you'd think that he and Ratchet wouldn't get along. Though the hero-worship did help. He is a regular U.S. standard Ambulance in white and red colors.

Things in Diego Garcia couldn't be more peaceful. There hadn't been any alerts in any country about possible lurking Decepticons. But Sam, there was a time that whenever he wasn't doing anything, would go out to the edge of the island at a rock cliff and just stare at the sunset. There was this melancholic air around him. Bluestreak described it best as homesickness even if Sam didn't speak out loud.

_**Flashback**_

_Optimus went to him and talked to Sam in one of those instances that he sat on the rock cliff facing the sunset._

"_Sam, what is wrong?"_

"_It's nothing Optimus, just some illogical human responses."_

"_Ah but you forget that we are more similar than some others would think. We're not like Spock, you know."_

_Sam chuckled while shaking his head._

"_You're right as usual Orion." Ever since the first time Sam used Optimus' real name, Optimus allowed him to say it in just their private conversations._

"_Of course, now would you tell us the problem?"_

"_I'm worried about my house in Tranquility. I mean Frankie and Mojo, sure mom and dad left them with a neighbor but it's been 2 weeks. And the house, I doubt I'll be going back there anymore…"_

"_Tell us what you need to do and we'll do everything in our power to help you."_

"_I'm already asking too much from you guys. I'll just make a call and…" Sam never got to finish when Optimus lifted him up to his spark chamber._

"_Tell me what you need."_

"_I need closure, Optimus. I need to close that chapter of my life but I can't do that like this… That house… I've lived in it for the most of my life and I need those memories with me because I can't make any more of them without them with me anymore…" Sam gave out a sob._

"_Then we'll help you get that closure."_

_**Flashback Ends!**_

Two days after that conversation, the original crew consisting of the Mission City personnel were ready to land on an abandoned air strip 50 miles into the Nevada Dessert. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sam, Mikaela, Will and Bobby were all going to Tranquility to collect some things in Sam's house and to permanently close it.

Ratchet and Bobby chose to stay behind and wait for the others while they picked up Sam's stuff.

While going to Sam's house, Sam had tears coming down his face as he reminisced while driving by the streets that he knew by heart. Everyone kept quiet. When they got there, the bots activated their solid holoforms (1). Picking up some empty boxes they entered the house and picked out everything that would mean something to Sam. Pictures and china, a pillow, a blanket, some old clothes, a vase, his mother's old metal bat and even a sofa chair. They got all the remaining wine inside the house. And walked over to their neighbors to ask for Mojo and Frankie but the sad news was that both dogs passed away on just right about the time that Sam flat lined in Egypt. Sam cried again, as hard as he had when Ron and Judy left him. Once he calmed down, he learned that the dogs were cremated and they kept the jars with them. Sam took the jars and tried to repay whatever expenses they owed them but they said, "No need Sam. We heard about it. Poor Ron and Judy, dying in the terrorist attack at France that day. We're extremely sorry Sam. This is the least we could do after you and your family being so good to us for all this years."

And it was true, the old couple were very good friends with the Witwicky. Secretary Keller had told them that they faked their deaths and got new identities, so it was no surprise that people said that his parents were dead.

As they packed the last of the things into either, Ironhide's truck bed, Bumblebee's backseat or Optimus's passenger seat. Suddenly Optimus' holoform looked alert. As two land vehicles and one chopper headed their way.

Bumblebee put Mikaela behind him. While Will took out his modified sabot round gun form Ironhide's form. While Optimus and Sam stood side by side in front of the incoming Decepticons. They all had received a white flag of truce in the broadcast frequency. Sam knew because he can feel every Cybertronian's intentions before they even come into contact with him.

The chopper hovered about 100 ft. in the air and the two cars stopped in front of them. From the cars came out holoforms. From Barricade was a man in his forties. The other vehicle was a military jeep type with long range cannon on its back, from it came from a very sexy woman.

"Optimus Prime." The two holoforms bowed as Barricade said his greetings.

"I, Swindle and Vortex seek asylum within Autobot ranks. If you all so wish it, we will change our alliances completely. I'm sorry that Vortex cannot show his respect but he cannot land in such small space." And it was true up above them was a Mi-24P Hind-F helicopter.

"We will allow it if you will agree to be under lockdown for 3 deca-cycles (2). All your weapons shall be either confiscated or shut down by our Medics."

"Of course, Prime." Swindle said demurely.

Sam had to hold in his laugh. Swindle was a mech of pride but his swindling nature gave him versatility… he wasn't sure if the base's humans will still have full pockets if they let Swindle loose on them.

Barricade looked at Sam strangely. Sam straightened up, his first encounter with the Decepticon police car, though not fresh on his mind, has been a recurring memory.

"If I may say so… The Decepticon Faction has some theories I'd rather not talk aloud concerning LadiesMan217." Barricade said unsurely.

"I have a name Barricade, it's Sam. And we have an idea on what their theories are. Shall we go on ahead? Ratchet and Epps are waiting for us." Sam said, his voice full of mirth.

This was the start. The start of a promise and a new hope for everyone.

* * *

(1) Their holoforms are solid. I don't know how to explain. And I don't know how to describe features on people.

(2) Deca-cycles are like 10 days for me and a cycle is roughly one day.

A/N: Please go back to the A/N and please answer my new question! :D

Reviews are like Dark Chocolate to me and I can't live without Dark Chocolate...

Please Review!


	8. The Start

Asking Too Much

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

_** I'm SO SORRY for the SUPER late update! University is KILLING my imagination.**_

* * *

Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide went back to the airstrip followed by a police car, a military jeep and an attack helicopter. To say that it was a strange sight is an understatement of hellish proportions. Ratchet actually had to hit himself with his wrench to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that he actually saw three Decepticons on Ironhide's rear and not even in a usual chase scene. Of course Ratchet had already received a comm ahead of time affirming the arrival of the 3 Decepticons but he didn't believe it. He just believed that the 3 were just pulling his tailpipes. Epps was not in a better condition when they arrived.

Laughter would have been passed around but it was a serious matter. And Epps said it wonderfully.

"A Con with Big Buddha and they're not fighting? Holy Crappity – crap – crap. The world is ending again isn't it?"

That pretty much summed up the reaction of the rest of the crew with them on that trip.

"Alright you damned fraggers, get your afts here so that I can disable your weapons systems and whatever slag that we don't want."

The process went quickly and the three Decepticons didn't even flinch after being subjected to Ratchet's particular brand of bedside manner.

They all boarded the plane except for Vortex who will fly beside the plane to Diego Garcia.

Inside the plane the humans rested in the alt modes of the Autobots. The humans stayed in different Autobots: Will and Epps in Ironhide, Mikaela in Bumblebee and Sam in Optimus. Though Sam stayed wide awake, thinking of what was to come.

"Orion, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Sam."

"Things are happening so fast. I'm losing ground." Sam said in a melancholic tone. "I try to hold on but my grip is so weak. It feels like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. I can't hold on anymore."

Optimus activated his holoform and sat himself on the driver's seat as Sam sat on the passenger side.

"Sam… Why hadn't you told us that you had been feeling like this?"

"I know that it looks like I'm feeling better but I'm not. I'm not okay. The others would just treat me like fragile glass, is treating me like fragile glass. But you, you've been treating me the same. Just as everyone else should that's why I trust you. More than Mikaela, Bumblebee and Will, I trust you. I need to be weak and I can only do that in front of you. I know I've become a pillar of hope for everyone but I'm not. I'm just Sam."

"Sam, don't say that. You can trust each and every one of us. We all care for you deeply. We've stated it once and I'll state it once more. Sam, we'd rather damn this world save those who are part of our unit than leave you behind or even think of hurting you in anyway. You have to understand, my men don't see you as another Prime or the new AllSpark, for that matter, you're still just Sam to us. You were the boy who did not know what fear was in face of certain death. While it is true that at first you were hesitant but you always come through for us. You've done so much for us and yet, so ungrateful we are that we reel you in still for our selfish needs."

"Optimus don't say that… I… If I had listened to you that time then you wouldn't have…"

"What then? They would still have found a way to you. And I'll still be willing to die for you. I'd do anything for you Sam, anything at all."

"Optimus… You don't need to do anything. I'm asking so much from all of you. I just can't…" Right then Sam started sobbing. Optimus was shocked still; he didn't quite know what to do. Then he thought of how Will comforted Mikaela and Annabelle. Optimus acted on those actions and hugged the human Prime. Sam tensed for a moment but immediately relaxed, sinking his body onto Optimus's holoform.

"I just… I don't know if I can do it; so many expectations… I don't know if I can live up to it… And there I go making things worse by promising things I'm not sure I can keep. Optimus… I don't know what to do… I'm free falling without a parachute. I can't hold on, my hand is slipping and you won't be there to- to catch me." Sam had said the last few words in whisper. Hoping the Autobot leader wouldn't hear him.

"What are you talking about Sam? No matter what, I will be there to catch you. No matter how high you fall. There is nothing that can stop me from being near you. Frag it all. I NEED to be near you, Sam. It kills me every day that I cannot be with you as I wish I could. I'm just a giant alien robot after all and…" Optimus was rambling but Sam used his free hand to shush the rambling Autobot leader.

"Do you mean that; to be near me? Why would you want to be near me, all I seem to bring to others are pain?"

"Pain? No Sam, you bring joy and hope for so many people. You're very presence gives us all hope."

"Me? No, it's you that gives everyone hope. You are the guy who everyone looks to, the guy who…" But Sam was cut off.

"Sam, they look up to me, yes. But you are the one that gives them hope. For all that you've done, a human that was not initially part of our war, willingly inserting yourself into that war without true hesitation. You were afraid, who wouldn't be, but you were willing once that hurdle was passed. You've gone over and beyond what is expected of someone that is not supposed to be intimately involved in our conflicts. Sam, you died not only for me but for all of us. You done so much but you haven't realized that yet. They look up to me but you give them hope. You give me hope." During their talk, their faces were inching ever so closer to one another. When Optimus finished, their lips were only breaths away.

"Orion…" Sam muttered before his lips were met by Optimus's.

It started out slow, just an innocent touch of lips. Then Sam whimpered. Optimus slid his tongue over Sam's lips asking entrance. Then there was a battle for dominance. Sam's hand traced Optimus's facial features with love, his other hand slowly encircling the other. Optimus's hand slowly wound itself in Sam's hair, their mouths working furiously with each other. Optimus's other hand went lower to around the waist, he still had some decency. Slowly over the course of their actions, Sam straddled Optimus, giving more access to each other. Optimus was distracted and accidentally cleared his windshields to be transparent. Everyone was actually awake and witnessed the make out session between the two.

There was a small shout of "I win!" from Mikaela but that had gone unnoticed by the two lovers. Though the shout brought Barricade and Swindle out of their stupor…

"What the frag…" and that utterance from Barricade was what snapped Sam and Optimus out of their little world.

"A flesh- I mean human and a Cybertronian… This is… Is this why… I don't understand…" Barricade babbled.

"Has it not been heard of from your faction? I mean, Ironhide and the Major are currently mates now as well." Ratchet said.

"No, this information has never reached any of us."

"I guess that it wasn't that obvious then."

"It had certainly been not."

"Barricade…" Sam said as he got out of the Peterbilt, his face ten shades of red.

"If you think for a nano-second that I would so easily betray the miniscule trust you have on me right now, you test my honor." Barricade said testily.

"Barricade was once one of the guardians of the AllSpark, his word is absolute. He never goes back on his word, and so are my brother and I. We might still be Decepticons for now but we are sincere in changing alliances." They could all hear the sincerity in their words but something jolted inside Sam when they stated that all three of them were AllSpark Guardians. Sam was about to say something when the speakers turned on and announced. "We are shortly arriving at Diego Garcia. We shall be landing shortly."

The next couple of hours were filled with meetings and threats as Optimus negotiated for political amnesty and asylum for the three ex-Decepticons. The other Autobots in the base were, though comfortable, all very wary of the three new mechs that would possibly join ranks. It wasn't the first time that a spy was planted in the other's faction through this method. Punch/Counterpunch was actually planted into the Decepticons like this. It was well over midnight when everything calmed down in the base that the Autobots and selected human personnel were able to talk with the three ex-Dcons.

"Well, I kinda trust Barricade. I mean most 'Cons are lying creeps but 'Cade here was once an AllSpark Guardian and they have that coding in them, you know?" Bluestreak said in a bit of a tiny voice while he sat aside his creator, Prowl.

"Even I believe him. It is hard to erase such basic coding as that of the AllSpark Guardian. We can see this in Bumblebee. He had been sparked to be another Guardian but the war started and he never had the chance to start his duties but Mission City proved that his basic coding stayed the same, no matter how many times he had been encoded to be a stealth officer." Prowl added.

"It is true. I've worked with the youth sectors before the war and they had made the basic coding truly not editable." Wheeljack added.

"Believe us, please. The Decepticon faction burns our sparks; our very coding has been rebelling against us since the last battle at Egypt." Vortex said in an almost pained voice.

"In fact, we had stayed away from since they started on their search of the Cube Shard." Barricade said with resolution.

"It's true; I had not picked up on my scanners of their movement in the last confusion." stated Arcee, their temporary Communications officer.

"Can I say something?" Sam said from his spot from Optimus's shoulder. The ones who witnessed what happened on the plane ride had spread it around the base that the two were together. There was many a groan seeing as the lost some money from the bet. Though, General Marshower and Secretary Keller both had smirks as they were handed half of what Mikaela won.

"I know that it's hard to believe them but it doesn't matter anymore does it? You all come from one race. And if you think about it, I've caused what is practically your extinction. You're only a few in numbers left, not including those who are missing. We have to learn to cooperate. In fact if given the chance I would personally want Megatron on our side. It's not because I don't like fighting but because we all have to stay together. If we kill off each other what will be left of us?" They all listened attentively as Sam made his peace with them. No one questioned that he used "we" rather than "you." In their sparks and circuits, even the Decepticons, know that Sam was one of them.

"What Sam said is true. We are a race that is few in number now. We have lost the AllSpark and very few are willing to spark a sparkling out of their own Sparks. I for one am willing to do so, if possible. I wish for peace and stability for all of us. Whether human or Cybertronian, I only wish that we can find the way to a better future." Though they all nodded their assent, they sent sad glances to the pair. Optimus understood their sad gazes and turned his optics slightly to the figure on his shoulder. He then noticed that Sam had a resolute glint in his eyes, as if the comment from Optimus didn't faze him at all, instead he looked fired up. Only Optimus, Mikaela, Will and Bumblebee noticed it.

"Before we all go on our ways, what was it that you were trying to tell us back in Tranquility, Barricade." Optimus asked, remembering the conversation.

"Ah yes. The Decepticons have some speculations regarding Sam. It is to their speculation that he can be a key to a new AllSpark."

The statement earned wary glances from the Autobots.

"I don't know about you Autbots but back in Egypt, those that fought there reported a surge of AllSpark-like energy when Sam came back to life, as they said." Swindle continued.

"This is troubling, Optimus." Ratchet said from his silence.

"They are guessing and they're almost right." Ironhide added.

"Sir, what is going to happen now?" Prowl asked his Commanding Officer.

"We'll do what we always do. Come, Barricade, Swindle and Vortex we must swear you to the Autobot Code. The original team will induct you three and talk to you afterwards. Until then, everyone. Until All Are One."

"Until All Are One."

The next few days were mayhem for the newly dubbed "Autocons". One good example was when the twins wrote a certain programming into the three Autocon's voice box.

"_What the frag is this?" said Barricade in a cutesy little voice._

"_Who are the damn fraggers that did this?" said Swindle in an old lady's voice._

_Vortex decided to stay silent afraid of his new voice, a pig oinking._

_Most of the Autobots and all the humans were laughing their afts off, those who weren't were Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet. The most boisterous of the laughter came from the SS twins._

"_Tell us already!" shouted Barricade._

_Sam calmed himself enough and pointed to the SS twins._

_Not even having their weapons offline stopped the slagging that the twins received. They all were sent to the brig for their actions after a brief but painful visit to Ratchet, Red Cross and First Aid._

Things settled down in Diego Garcia until alerts started ringing inside the compound.

The Decepticons were attacking the base.

Sam and the other civilian humans were sent to hidden reinforced barracks to hide them.

Megatron was there.

"Oh so this is where you cowards hid off to. You shall all pay for betraying me!" Megatron bellowed after seeing the three Autocons.

"They chose their side Megatron, let them be. In fact, Megatron we should stop…"

"Don't preach to me **brother.**"

"I'm not preaching to you, I need to tell you something of importance…" but once more Optimus was cut-off this time by Soundwave.

"My Lord. Soundwave detects AllSpark energy. Possible conclusion: they have recreated the AllSpark."

"Why brother, such a secret! Well, we'll get your replicated AllSpark if it's the last thing we do. Decepticons, ATTACK!"

* * *

I'm so sorry for not being able to do more! I'm out of imagination because my Creative Writing Class sucked out all my imagination... T.T AND because I'm bad at humor...

Please Review!

Or else the same song goes that I won't update again... huhu T.T

I

I

I

\/


	9. To Awaken

Asking Too Much

Chapter 8

Note: I'm terribly sorry... As I read through this.. I feel as though I'm failing you, my readers... If this chapter is not up to par please say so.

Note2: I'm terribly sorry as well for the very late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

The fight that started was brutal. Defensor was battling Devastator. Since the battle at the Pyramids reduced the number of Decepticons in the Sol system and the fact that the Autobots had a number boost, they were equal in the sense of numbers. But the Decepticons were brutal in their attack. There was some sort of drive that pushed the Decepticons further. And for what amounted as astroseconds, some Autobots noticed flashes of black light that came from the optics of the Decepticons. Punch turned into Counterpunch and allied himself with his true faction in the middle of the fight but as the battle raged it seemed that both sides hadn't truly taken a true hit, no one was down yet. Sure, they were all damaged to some point but it seemed that no one was dealing death blows to each other.

Even if it looked as they that both sides were giving their all, somehow the Decepticons were holding back as were the Autobots. The Autobots did what they did because of what Sam said to them, "_… it doesn't matter anymore does it? We are few in numbers now… If we kill off each other what will be left of us?" _ But there was no explanation for the Decepticon's actions. Sam observed from his perch on top of a building, away from the fight. He had managed to escape the guards and climbed up from the underground bunkers. He didn't worry for the others being underground, his AllSpark induced knowledge of Cybertronian construction made sure that the underground city that was being built would be safe no matter how much stress there is up on top. Sam also didn't worry for himself. He knew, somehow, that he wouldn't be hurt. But he also knew that he was putting everyone in danger for exposing himself since, as he heard, Soundwave knew that the AllSpark exists in the base.

Sam watched the battle, his eyes indifferent but he felt anguish in his soul.

'_No, don't fight. It's pointless, useless. You're not the enemy of each other. Please._' was the resounding prayer in Sam's heart. Unnoticeably, Sam's eyes would flash blue every time he would pray to himself.

But above all, he knew. That he was needed. So he would wait.

Sam watched and waited.

The battle was mostly a one-on-one battle though some would battle two or three at a time. The Autobot flier team and Vortex were soaring high and fighting Starscream and his trine, Dreadwing, Shockwave and Blackout. The sky was littered with smoke clouds as they try to gun each other down.

On the ground Barricade, Bumblebee and Swindle were battling the rest of the Combaticons, Brawl, Blast-off and Onslaught. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were battling Runabout and Runamuck. Bluestreak usually was a long ranged sniper but this time he was out of his field and was in the heat of the battle alongside his creator, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee (in combined form) and Jolt held their ground against Devastator. Defensor was also up, fighting against Menasor, the stunticon combiner team. Shockwave and Soundwave faced off with Red Cross, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Skids and Mudflap.

But the main battle was what captured Sam's attention. Optimus versus Megatron, the pair-up had already occurred thrice in Sam's presence. First Megatron died, then Optimus died and then Megatron lost. Sam didn't want the pattern to follow through.

Then Sam felt it, a strange sensation that wanted him to move. But it was too late; Ratbat already had him in his claws and was flying towards the battle. The Autobots immediately noticed but somehow they did not panic. Something was guiding them, same as the Decepticons.

As Ratbat descended, he dropped off Sam in front of Megatron, flashes of black would appear in Megatron's optics.

"Well, well, it looks like the little fleshling holds yet another prize for me. Tell me, fleshling, how am I going to get all that power from inside you?" He asks as he looks down at Sam. Sam, on the other hand, felt strength and courage like never before. It was time.

"Megatron, stop this. Stop fighting. What are you fighting for? The senate is gone, there is no more corruption on the Cybertronian system, for there is almost nothing to corrupt anymore. Can't you see? This mindless killing of your own race is what you were fighting against once and now… look around you Megatron. What do you see? There are so few of you left. What is there to fight or fight for? What you're doing is what you were once fighting against. You've become what you hated, can't you see that?" Sam asks as energon tears drip from his eyelids. That shocked them but more so what he was saying.

"What do you know, little fleshling? You do not know what we've gone through… How many…" But Starscream was cut-off by Sam.

"How many you lost, I know! I know and I know something that can help. They're not dead. They're still out there, waiting. You've got to believe me…" Sam trailed off as he saw Dreadnaught, his eyes fully black and charging up his plasma gun. No one noticed it until he shot it.

**Underground Bunkers**

Will and Mikaela were fretting, Sam was missing and they knew exactly where he was. Those who were underground couldn't hear the fight above but the tension around them was palpable.

Then there was this harsh pain that went through Will and Mikaela's chest. Only one thing went through their minds.

"SAM!" They shouted and raced to the elevators. The guards tried to stop them but one glare from Lennox and they were let through. Time wasn't on their side as the elevator climbed up in a sickeningly slow pace towards the upper earth. As they rush out of the building that the elevator was hidden in, they see a combination f Autobots and Decepticons holding down an unidentified mech, with Optimus on the ground, horrible sounds came from the grieving leader as Mikaela and Lennox smell the stench of burnt human flesh.

"No…" Mikaela whispers as she runs to the grieving mech, to look down gaping hole with blood splatters. She looks up at the Prime only to realize that he was holding something or rather, someone.

"RATCHET!" Mikaela screams as she looks at the Medicbot only to see him shake his helm in a negative fashion.

Will, who was beside her, made a devastated roar-like sound.

It was after Will's roar that Dreadnaught made his first noise since he was brought down.

A hoarse and insane laugh came from Dreadnaught's vocal capacitors.

"Poor little people… Crying after the _death_ of one simple little human being… A speck in this entire universe… Of course, he's made special than the others ain't he? The new AllSpark." Dreadnaught would laugh more, the insanity in his vocals seem to awaken all the other Decepticons.

"You fool!" Starscream shouted. "If you knew he was the AllSpark you shouldn't have…" but Starscream was cut-off by Dreadnaught with a sick laugh. "Does it matter little Decepticons? I've done my deed, the master shall be pleased…"

"Master… who else do you serve besides me Dreadnaught?" Megatron asked, his attention piqued.

"Oh you thought that you were my master? Oh no… I serve no one but the great dark one… The one that will bring ALL of PRIMUS'S CHILDREN TO THEIR GRAVES." Dreadnaught laughs even harder.

Then there was a wave of energy that stopped him laughing, he looked to the two humans with them, their eyes glowing Autobot blue.

"_**You and your master will not prevail. Sam has seen through your actions and we shall stop you and your master." **_ To the surprise of everyone, Will and Mikaela spoke as one, their voice, reverberating with power.

"William/Miks?" Ironhide and Bumblebee asked at the same time. The two would look at them and smile.

"_Do not worry Bumblebee… I am just borrowing the body of your mate. I shall return it once this is over._" Mikaela said to Bumblebee.

"**Yes, Ironhide. As she said, we will return their bodies after. Isn't that right Terra?**" Will looked at Mikaela, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"_True, Pyrus._" Mikaela would agree and look at the entrapped Decepticon. (1)

Dreadnaught sputters in rage.

"YOU TWO!" was all he could say before a surge of power goes through Dreadnaught and he manages to push away Prowl, Thundercraker, Barricade and Soundwave off of him. He charges and fires his two cannons once more, and hits its mark again, both humans fell to the ground, scorched and dead.

A sound of rage comes from Bumblebee and Ironhide but before they can move, a shot of light comes from the body that Prime was cradling and hit Dreadnaught in the chassis. There was a shrill cry from Dreadnaught as his body crumbles away into dust.

"Optimus… my love… You know what it is you must do…" Sam's voice would float over them.

"_Don't worry Bee… I'm right here… I'm not leaving you._" Mikaela's voice joins

"**As am I, Ironhide.**" Will's voice too joins their voices.

Prime would make sounds of mourning but he would stand straight and lay the charred body of his beloved next to Mikaela and Will. He would look to his brother with a solemn face.

"What is it that you want to do now brother?" Optimus asks.

"I… sense that truth will come from the boy… but now the truth is out of reach…" Megatron would say in a low voice, mourning as well as he feels a familial bond coming from the boy weaken.

"It is not too late brother; the truth is in reach…" Optimus puts his servo on Megatron's upper servo. Then the Prime would turn to all that was there. "Call up General Morshower and Secretary Keller, have all the original NESTs come forward, call also Agent Simmons, Agent Spitz and Annabelle Lennox they deserve to come and go to the Autobot hanger, no one else is to be allowed in." Optimus says as he picks up the fallen body of his beloved once more with more dignity and grace and gestures Bumblebee and Ironhide to do so as well… With great difficulty on their sparks, the two mechs did as they were gestured to do and followed Optimus to the Autobot Hanger.

The Autobot Hanger is another underground structure built to house the Autobots and serves as their second home and Command center. It was fashioned to be like the Arc. With the help of Sam they managed to replicate the arc as an underground base.

The Decepticons followed closely, wondering what will happen now that things took a twist for a turn. It was Sideswipe, Ratchet, Prowl and Bluestreak who went back to the underground barracks to gather the aforementioned humans. Once they were brought to the Autobot Hanger, they were shocked to see the bodies of three human beings. It was Bobby Epps who first recovered.

"No way… that ain't my man, Will… It can't be… Ironhide… just tell me it's not him…" Epps's voice was pleading but as he looked at the hollow optics of the Autobot, he knew that his best friend was gone. In his arms was little Annabelle Lennox, he turned quiet and closed his eyes as tears come down his cheeks.

"Daddy…" Annabelle says softly as she clung to Bobby, her tears apparent. She raises her hand to Ironhide reaching for him. Ironhide picked her up gently and laid little Annie on his hand and close to his spark.

"Papa… Daddy is… Daddy is…" Annie sniffled but mostly let her tears show that she was grieving.

"Samuel and Mikaela… It cannot be…" Secretary Keller's voice was old and weak. He did not want to believe such youth would perish. He too closed his eyes and wept. Leo's voice could be heard screaming and Simmons's cursing. It was General Morshower who noticed it. "The Decepticons… Optimus…"

"It is alright General, they are here because they need to know and witness it as well… the dawn of a new age." Optimus said in such a determined voice that everyone looked to him in awe. There his sparkmate lay dead in front of him and yet he spoke as if it didn't matter, like they'll come back.

"Of course I'll come back… we just have to make sure that Samuel James Witwicky is dead." This made everyone jump their bones. The voice of the supposedly dead Sam just echoed through them.

"**Knocked your socks off didn't he? Well… I think I did too…**" Will's old laugh echoes through the gigantic hangar they were in.

"Daddy?" Annie's voice echoed in the hanger.

"**Sweetspark… Daddy's still here…**" Lennox's voice echoes.

"Ratchet, bring Jazz's body here." Optimus ordered and Ratchet though incredulous followed his leader's order and brought out Jazz's offline but in perfect condition shell.

"You are a great medic, Ratchet… I've torn that shell into two and yet he lies there as if I hadn't done it." Megatron said in a quiet voice, knowingly provoking them. Some engines revved but no one moved. "We must move pass it… I miss my bondmate Megatron but that does not mean I cannot forgive you." Prowl said in a hollow tone. "For what's it worth, Third in Command Prowl… I do know the agony of losing a bondmate." Megatron answered with the same type of hollowness in his voice.

"_And yet, Lord High Protector Megatron… that agony shall end soon_" Mikaela's voice rang out, causing Megatron some shock. "_For the truth is near. Let everything set its course of path and everything shall be known._" There was knowledge in her voice that ignited the thirst of wanting to know in those who were present.

Optimus faced the living humans with them. "Declare Samuel James Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and William Lennox dead by human standards and we shall proceed." This of course ignited more curiosity in everyone. It was obvious to those that witnessed it, that Optimus was completely heartbroken about Sam's death and yet he asks the other humans to declare his human dead? Something was up.

Bumblebee and Ironhide seemed to straighten up and a glint of something was in their optics, hope.

"Please Secretary Keller and General Morshower, declare them dead. It is needed." Ironhide whispers in small voice. If anyone knew Ironhide, they knew that he is going through an emotional upheaval right now. And that it is taking a lot of courage and hope for him to talk about his bondmate being dead. Bumblebee nodded his assent to his superior officer's comment. Little Annie's sniffles would stop and she says, "Please Uncle Sam? Uncle Jon?" (2)

The high ranked men looked to each other and nodded. "I'm afraid to say this but three brave people died today in an unfortunate backstabbing." Keller would look at Megatron and Optimus, looking for a confirmation to which he was replied with an assent. "These souls are Captain William Lennox, who I now promote to Lieutenant Colonel for a job well done in his lifetime as a soldier and NEST officer. Mikaela Banes and Samuel James Witwicky are two souls that fought bravely beside NESTs as they battled the former enemies, the Decepticons in two major clashes aptly named the Mission City and the Egypt. They were key individuals that saved mankind though none but those who are involved and high ranking officials of the world know. These three souls shall be given awards for their services to their country and their planet as soon as possible." Secretary Keller said in an unwavering voice but it was apparent it was hard on him to declare some of his favorite people dead.

There was a prevalent silence that took over the Hanger, the sniffles of some people, accepting the three were dead… at least in a human perspective. Then there was a coughing and wheezing sound that came from Ironhide, specifically Annie. Ratchet and Red Cross goes over and takes the little one in their hands.

"**It has to be done…**" Was all Lennox said before Annie's coughing stops and all the Autobots and Decepticons hear the little one's heart stop.

"What the frag? William don't you dare tell me that…" Ratchet's voice was terribly angry but he was cut short by Sam's voice.

"It's alright Ratchet… Calm down… you'll see in a minute… Optimus… It's time." Sam's voice was resolute as ordered, Optimus opens up his chest compartment… Showing how he absolutely trusted the Decepticons. Ironhide took little Annie and placed her still warm body next to William's.

Everyone watched as the Matrix went from Optimus's chest compartment to his hand and it floated. Everyone could feel the power behind the small dagger. It floated down to the 4 dead humans and the shell of Jazz. One by one as if the Matrix inspected them. Then it flew high to the ceiling, the earth quaked suddenly as metal floors burst and soil rushed to them, the soil hung in the air and compressed, the air was starting to get super-heated.

"The air is not good for the humans!" Ratchet turns into his alt-mode and lets in most of the soldiers in while Optimus let the Secretary and General inside him and Skids let Simmons and Leo inside him. The air was hotter than ever, the insulation provided by the Autobots saved the humans or they would have burned like a match stick. The other mechs just stood and waited. Somehow the bodies of Sam and the others didn't burn as they should have as observed by some of them.

In a flash of light, too bright even for the optics of the Cybertronians, they all had to shut down their optics on in some cases, had to literally make their wind shields into metal walls so as to not make the humans go blind. After a few minutes, they all felt it safe to online their optics and let the humans out. Once they were all out, they all stared in surprise and awe at 4 additional Cybertronians laying in front of them, one of them, a foundling. Jazz's body stirs as hydraulics and various systems online for the first time in 3 years. Jazz, onlined his optics and instantly searched for the one he knew was waiting for him.

Prowl's circuits would've fritzed if he hadn't stopped himself. In a blink of an eye, Prowl was by Jazz's side and holding the formerly fallen mech.

The two would hug each other and mutter in Cybertronian. "Missed you so much…" "I love you…" "Never ever leave my side…"

It was a heart-warming scene.

Optimus, stared at one of the mechs on the floor, all of them in protoforms. But it was obvious who was who. Taller than the rest and seems to have a slightly more complex build was Sam. Mikaela had a femme's build shorter than Bumblebee by a half a meter. Will had a build that was bigger, almost to Ironhide's. And the foundling, Annabelle, looked very fragile.

Ratchet, Red Cross and First Aid, went forward to inspect those that the Matrix revived. Ratchet went to check on Jazz first, declaring him weak and need recharge and refuelling. Annabelle was in a clean bill of health as Red Cross announced. So were Sam, Mikaela and Will.

"So why are they still in stasis?" Megatron asked.

"They are still adjusting; we need to move them to the recharge berths." Ratchet said calmly. The event was unprecedented. They had no idea what will happen and only time will tell.

(1) The Dynasty of the Primes are talking through Mikaela and Will… Pyrus and Terra are two of them. There are also: Prima, Metallon, Aquius, Ouranous and Lumio.

(2) Secretary Keller's name is Sam while General Morshower is Jon.

Whatever your reaction is good or bad...

Please Review!


	10. The Revival

Asking Too Much

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. What I DO own though is a couple of OC's.

Pairings: Optimus X Sam, Ironhide X Will, Bumblebee X Mikaela, Ratchet X OC Autobot femme, Megatron X Huntress

_**Notes: I am now using, with permission of course, Mrs. Bumblebee's OC character Huntress.**_

_**Authors Note: I'm truly very sorry for the long wait. I was not myself the past months and terrible consequences befell me in real life.**_

* * *

Days have passed and the three new bots were still in recharge. Ratchet took it upon himself to upload all needed data that the new bots would need. Basic protocols and sub protocols, firewalls and programs were installed while the four were still unconscious. Though Ratchet was sure what other data would be useful to them, he only put the barest minimum and some manuals so that they can upgrade on their own. Little Annabelle was just a foundling and only the barest programming was supposed to be in her processors anyways.

Jazz was mostly recharging as well. After the loving scene of the family unit of Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak, Ratchet had advised the 2IC to recharge. With one last hug to his family, Jazz offlined his optics to rest for the next few human days. Ratchet along with the other medics, Red Cross, First Aid, Blackout and Scalpel all said that they would wake up in an orn. Then they made full system checks on all new Cybertronians and the revived Jazz. Jazz had most of his previous functions still intact and some were even upgraded, just how he would have been if he hadn't been offlined. Annabelle as a foundling was too young to have many of the functions that fully grown mechs have but the medics concluded she would do well as a tactician grounder. What shocked the medics though is that not only are Sam, Mikaela and Will a trine but their forms are triple chargers as well. Will and Mikaela had both the capability to transform into a jet mode, a land vehicle mode and their Cybertronian mode. They surmised that Mikaela would have a smaller jet type, the medics think that a smaller UAV would fit perfectly with her. For Will they think that his build would be perfect for another F-22 Raptor, Starscream and his trine with cooperation with the other fliers in both Autobot and Decepticon teams on earth, they're already discussing how to go about teaching the new fliers.

Then there's Sam.

Sam, like the other two is a triple charger but unlike the other two, he has the capacity way beyond any other triple charger. His mass was perfect for a Cybertronian Space Fighter. In times of peace, Space Fighters were star charters but in the start of the war, because of their advanced weaponry and build, they had been hunted down and gutted.

That was not the only feature that shocked the medics. Sam, who has a slightly smaller build than Optimus was very flexible, and had a complex subspace system on him, making it possible for him to compact himself into a smaller model of vehicle and not force himself. Sam's specs were off the charts for normal cars, not even sport cars were up to par and only one earth vehicle could compare to his true capability which was speed. NEST was already contacting the manufacturer and to let them "examine" one of their cars while in truth, they were just going to bring Sam there and let him scan it.

Certainly, Sam was going to totally freak out once he hears the car that was going to be his main land mode.

Still, that wasn't the biggest surprise about Sam's configuration, Sam could, in all ways, copy a thousand, within range, vehicles and store it in his memory bank and still he can transform into them, in fact, they theorize that he can probably mix-up the configuration of the alt modes he has to have a feature it didn't originally have. The scientists, Wheeljack, Starscream, Mixmaster, Soundwave and Shockwave, hypothesized that since Sam was the new AllSpark, he had the capacity of memory of the original AllSpark, able to store an infinite amount of data.

They just hope this does not do anything damaging to Sam.

Jazz was first to revive after 2 earth days and was up and running a few hours later getting updated on the events he missed. After his briefing, he, Prowl and Blustreak raced off to a secluded part of the island to reconnect. They only came back 3 days after then.

After four earth days, finally the first of the new Cybertronians awoke.

Mikaela slowly woke up, feeling weird and out of place. As her mind cleared up, pop ups started to appear before her. She thought that she must be going crazy because even with their enhanced brains, they weren't supposed to be able to process the information that was being thrown at her by her own mind. Yet she could, she understood all information that was whizzing past her. And yet she didn't quite realize that she was seeing pop-ups.

One pop up told her body's specs. She was a double charger with a rare combination of land mode and aerial mode. Her body though, she calculates, can only be a motorcycle like Arcee and that her aerial mode is fit for a small Unmanned Aerial Vehicle or UAV.

Then she realizes with a jolt through her circuits that was enough for her to activate her optics that her mind just processed that her body was not human anymore, that she was a Cybertronian.

She stared at the ceiling of the Medbay and slowly pushed herself up. She still hadn't adjusted to her new center of gravity but it was a start. She used her servos to stabilize herself as she sat on the berth she was on. She looked to her sides and noticed 3 other Cybertronians, one of them a foundling.

After a moment, that if she was still human her heart would stop beating for that moment, she finally realized what had happened. She now remembers everything that had happened before waking up like this. With some awe, she took her hand and stared at it, she noticed that her hand was still in its protoform and realized her whole body was in protoform as well. She, quite decidedly, felt very much naked. Her fans kicked up at the embarrassment she was feeling. She heard a noise to her right, where the three others lay. She waited as for who would online first after her.

Then one of the protoforms on her right raised his hand and looked at it. She noticed that he was much larger than her and about the height of Ironhide. Then her optics was then filled with more pop-ups. She processed that her Central Processor is trying to engage her in setting up her new body and to choose certain functions of her frame and processor.

As she started setting up her new "brain" and her body components, she didn't notice that the protoform to her left has also stirred.

Will found himself being bombarded by the pop ups in his HUD and he quickly processed all that he needed to do and learn about his body. Will felt a smirk coming on, he thinks that finally he and Ironhide can finally go toe to toe on equal footing.

While the Mikaela and Will set up and process all the information in their head, Sam had already sat up and was contemplating on whether he should stand or call Ratchet.

"Hm… Ratchet it is." With a smirk, Sam had opened his Channels and sent a ping to Ratchet.

:: Hey Ratch! ::

:: What the FRAG?! Who is this?! ::

Ratchet could hear the laugh from the other side of the transceiver.

:: Who do you think? Mikaela and Will look mighty confused at the moment and I can't wait to stand up. Lil' Annie is still in stasis though. ::

:: SAMUEL! :: Then the connection cut off as Ratchet soon transformed into his vehicle form and raced towards his Medical Bay.

Sam snickers audibly and starts browsing through his internal functions. His vents hiss in surprise as he sees how unique his frame was, so was his core processor. 'Wow, you guys really pulled out all the stops didn't ya?' He thought to the Primes and to the AllSpark that still had its own consciousness until Sam gets used to its powers and responsibilities.

"**We've taken much from you and this is one way to compensate for it."**

Before the Primes could speak more the doors to the MedBay opened and Ratchet sped in, transforming mid-drive. On his tail was Red Cross and First Aid. They were calmer and stopped first before transforming.

"Red take care of Mikaela, Aid take care of William. I'll be checking on Sam." Ratchet barked out orders. As soon as Ratchet barked out his orders the two other medics went into action, and the last two medics entered into the medbay just as when Little Annabelle started fussing and crying and screaming. "Frag it! Scalpel and Blackout take care of William. Aid, go to Annabelle!"

First Aid quickly left William and went to Annabelle's side while the two Autocons went and helped Will.

"Annie? Wait… Annie, it's me, daddy. It's ok baby." Will's voice sounded from his new form. Annabelle, hearing this calmed down somewhat. "Daddy where are you?" Annabelle asked as she clung to First Aid, having already been familiarized with the Bot since he arrived. She never noticed that she changed size and was a bigger than before. She was slightly scared that she couldn't see her daddy and could only see Cybertronians.

Will didn't know how to respond as she would probably start panicking since Will knew that he wasn't recognizable to the 3 year old. Then he remembered.

One day, before Will even told Annabelle his relationship with Ironhide she called him papa. As it was, as Ironhide picked up Annabelle, Will felt from his connection to Ironhide pulse with excess energy, transferring to Will and somehow Will knew that the pulse was directed to his little Annabelle and the pulse returned to Ironhide.

When they reported this to Ratchet, he explained that it was like the Cybertronian equivalent of adoption through marriage.

So Will had the idea, he gathered some information about familial bonds in the manual that Ratchet and the others so kindly installed in them. Then with some effort he sent a pulse from his spark to Annabelle's. Instantly, Annabelle stopped fussing and turned to the mech that was Will. She put up her hand as if wanting to be picked up. "Daddy." Her voice quivered as if she was to cry.

"It's okay baby. We're ok." Will comforted the foundling. The three medicbots that were supposed to see to them just smiled and approached gently.

"Will, we need to check on you both." First Aid said gently. Will nodded and handed Annabelle to First Aid, the foundling didn't fuss and just accepted the offered servos.

First Aid gently set her on her berth. He started his scans on the foundling. First Aid concluded that her form was in perfect condition. Then to his surprise, Annabelles faceplates rearranged into a smile. "First Aid, do you need to diagnose my processor unit?" First Aid was taken aback but he nodded nonetheless. Annabelle offered her right servo and opened the data port there. First Aid was a bit flabbergasted but followed through his check-up on the foundling.

Back to Will, Blackout and Scalpel both started their check up on Will. While having some small talk, to catch up on events.

"So what happened since we've been in stasis? In fact, how long have we been asleep?" Will asked as he let the two ex-Dcon doctors check him.

"It's been roughly nine earth days since you all changed, seven since Jazz woke up and four since they returned from their bonding trip to the outskirts of the base." Blackout answered. They were tweaking some of Wills joints as it seems that Will's joints were a bit stiff. Scalpel was scuttling around his frame doing what needed to be done on his form.

"We've all converted into Autocons but it's not official yet for some."

"Who?"

"Lord Megatron, for one, Punch, and Blackarachnia."

"I see." Will presented the medicbots the data port on his servo so that they can diagnose him from the inside. Scalpel was the one that connected to Will and the minibot made a sound of surprise. "I-it s-seems. Th-tha-the-that cy-cybertronian Will-human ha-has con-configured his sys-systems."

Blackout made a sound of surprise as well. "Well that was unexpected."

Will made a smirk. "I'm a soldier but I was educated to be a scientist by the Autobots before you all came here."

Blackout just shook his head in exasperation.

While all this happened, both Mikaela and Sam were being fussed over by the Autobot Medic pair.

"It's alright mom, I can check myself. You and dad taught me how to do this remember?" Mikaela said to Red Cross. Ever since she discovered she was orphaned, she considered both medics as her surrogate parents.

"Sparkling, we've taught you to do so with devices we designed for humans. Even if you are designed to be a medic bot as well, you are not used to its functions and applications. It's much different, trust me. For now, I'll check you and when the time comes we'll teach you about this as well." Red Cross said gently as she used her scans while she connected to her Data Port. Red Cross made an impressed sound. "Seems that configured yourself very effectively. I suggest that you read through those manuals we installed."

"Yes mom."

"How does your body feel?"

"Weird but good."

"That's good." Red Cross hugged Mikaela, kissing Mikaela on the temple. "Now, your father and I will never have to worry about you dying too early."

Mikaela smiled and hugged her adoptive creator.

"I know mom, I know."

Meanwhile with Sam…

"Ratchet, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine my aft now let me check on you!" Ratchet bellowed. "Or I'll use my wrench on you."

Sam whimpered and said in a petulant tone. "You wouldn't use that one me would you? I'm practically a sparkling!"

Ratchet faltered and realized that it was true. Then he thought that by age, yes, Sam and the others were still sparklings but their forms were of adults. Ratchet smirked. "Oh? So you want to be babied? Then no mates until you're at least 15 vorns old."

Sam practically shouted, "WHAT?! Ratchet you can't do that to me! Fine I'll act my age. Now get this over with I got to go to Optimus." If Sam could pout he would. But then again as Ratchet peeked over his face plates, by Primus, the kid could pout… and it was puppy dog pout! 'Better not tell the kid, Ratchet. Or you KNOW that he can get away with something the fragging twins would do.'

Ratchet turned on his scans and found that Sam's form is in top condition.

"Data port please." Ratchet said offhandedly as he was still checking on Sam's protoform. Sam just shrugged and held out his servo out and opened the data port there.

Ratchet quickly connected with him and diagnosed Sam. Though Ratchet seemed to be able to diagnose most of Sam's functions he met a firewall to Sam's more important data storage and energy filters.

"_Ratchet, don't go in there. That's where the AllSpark is._" And with that, Ratchet retreated.

"You're in tip top condition, Samuel." Ratchet said with a smile. Then suddenly, Sam reached out and hugged Ratchet. Ratchet was quite surprised but hugged back.

"Thank you for everything up until now Ratchet. You're like a second father to me, like Mikaela feels about you and Red Cross." Sam said in a teary voice. Ratchet hugged back tighter and said with a soft tone. "I would be honored if you do call me father."

Sam was so surprised that he leant back and stared at Ratchet, surprise evident on his optics and faceplates. "Really?"

"Yes Sam." Red Cross said from her vantage point near Mikaela. "I would love it if you call me mother as well."

"Dad… mom…" Then energon tears flowed from Sams optics and quickly Ratchet and Red Cross quickly hugged their newly adopted sparkling. Mikaela was smiling and had energon tears too. Ratchet gathered Mikaela in his servos, carrying her to Sam and Red Cross and hugged all of his family unit.

The others in the med bay all had smiles on their faceplates as Will also hugged Annabelle to him.

After the fluff fest was done Ratchet announced that they should surprise the other bots that they were awake.

Slowly the medics helped the new bots walk around, they were quick to pick up how to use their stabilizing servos and slowly walked out of the medic bay. The new bots discovered that they were actually inside the ARC and were excited to see all the other bots.

"I'll comm Optimus and say that everyone needs to assemble in the Ceremonial Hall." Ratchet said to the others. The Ceremonial Hall was like a human ballroom just blown out of size and was fit for Cybertronian Royalty. They held most Ceremonies there and other mass meetings.

"Alright Ratchet."

::Optimus, I need everyone in the Ceremonial hall, I've something to announce.::

::What is it Ratchet?::

:: Something important, now stop asking and just announce it. ::

:: Fine, you stingy mech. ::

:: If I'm stingy then you're a… What does the humans call him? Ah yes, Scrooge. ::

:: … Shut up… ::

Ratchet laughed out loud and cut the transmission.

They waited until Ratchet confirmed that everyone was already inside the hall. Ratchet pinged the door to open and let himself and the Medics in first.

"We've a surprise for everyone." Red Cross said in a happy tone that caused many a groan from the Autobots and Autocons.

"Not like that you aftheads! Though, if you really want to, we consent on having twice a decacycle check up on all of you." Ratchet said in an evil tone.

A resounding "NO!" echoed through the hall.

Then they heard laughter outside the room, a childish laughter followed by a melodious female laughter and snorts and chuckles from decidedly male voices.

Up front, where Optimus and Megatron stood, Optimus's spark started pulsing rapidly. The same could be said of Bumblebee and Ironhide.

As the door opens, a tall mech, still in protoform entered flanked by a femme and another mech who had a foundling it his servos.

"Hello Optimus." Sam's voice echoed throughout the silent hall.

* * *

**Urgent question: **

**What should I name Annabelle?**

**Which name should I use? Medicus, Patch Up or Hlin for Mikaela?**

**Please Review! **

**It's very important!**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**[]**

**\/**


End file.
